Heated Passion
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: His body tightly pinned mine to the stone wall. His dark eyes looking down at me. One of his hands were at my waist, while the other tangled itself in my hair, gripping it tightly. "No other man can touch you." His deep voice breathed out. Ardeth/OC
1. Stupid brother

MEMO: So I am still working on all my stories still. So they will all be updated soon. I don't think this story is that good, I was having a bit of writers block when I wrote it. I couldn't decide whether or not to make a whole new mummy adventure up or recreate the first one with my character in it. I decided on the second option. I hope you like it. I do not own any rights to the movie: The Mummy. I do however own my character Isabella. Who is a creation purely based on my imagination(:

* * *

"Damn it..." I muttered under my breath as I stalked up to the prison. I was beyond pissed, the first call I get from my brother in god knows how long and he's only calling cause he's stuck in prison. I walked up to the entrance fuming, my anger practically radiated off of me. I clenched my teeth as the guards looked at me, I stared angrily back at him with my bright eyes.

"What business do you have here?" One of the guards questioned me in a tone that would scare most people. I simply brushed it off. I was irritated to say the least, I mean come on what did they think I was here for? A bloody Tea Party?

"I'm here to see my brother, Richard O'Connell." They nodded their head and opened the doors letting me pass through the large double doors. I stalked past the two, my head held high and my eyes glaring straight ahead of me. I heard the large doors shut once again behind me, once I was all the way inside.

My name is Isabella O'Connell. I never thought my name suited me, so I have everyone call me Bella, though I didn't think that fit me either. The name should be given to someone with well...manners, which I don't really think I possess. My brother is Richard O'Connell. I'm only twenty years of age, in most ways I'm a lot like my older brother. But in some ways were complete opposites. Instead of brown hair I had wavy, long black hair that goes down to my waist. My bangs hang lightly just a bit above my eyes. Much like my brother I have bright ocean blue eyes. I have slightly tan skin but only because we live in Egypt. I'm much shorter than he is only being around five foot five I'm shorter than most people actually. I have a slender frame though my body has tone to it. You don't grow up with my brother and end up having no muscle to you, it's just not possible. I have large c-cup breasts and round hips, in all sense I had curves in all the right places. It had been a few years since I had seen Rick, last I heard he had joined some stupid thing and became a Legionnaire. I was brought out of my thoughts by an annoying voice.

"So you came?" I grimaced, he was a short, Egyptian, fat man with a very bad stench coming off of him. I instantly wrinkled up my nose. Though I highly doubt that made me come off as attractive either. Seriously, they invented soap for a reason.

"Of course, did you think I was just going to abandon him?" I glared at him as he shrugged his head with a weird look on his face.

"He's not a very popular fellow from what I hear."

"Yes well that all depends, what did he do exactly?" I questioned as he started leading me over to an empty cell.

"You see, when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself. He said to tell you he had just been looking for a good time." I inwardly groaned, what the fuck was that supposed to mean? Did he pick up the wrong prostitute or what?

The door in the cell busted open as guards dragged a young looking man into the cell, he was tall and muscular. His skin bronzed from the sun, his long hair unkept and tangled. He was dirty and sweaty. His cloths were worn and dingy, the sleeves had been completely taken off. He was fighting at the guards like a raging beast. They slammed him down onto his knees hitting him a couple more times. He looked up at me with a grin, I rolled my eyes at his antics I moved forward past the warden and bent down till I was sitting on my knees in front of him like he was.

"Looking for a good time? That's all you have to tell me? You disappear to god knows where and that's all you have to say? What the hell did you do?!"

"Not sure really, something bad I'm guessing." His deep voice greeted back at me, it was relief to my ears. Though I was mad at him, I loved my brother greatly. And couldn't imagine a world without him.

"Don't pull that shit with me Rick. What did you do." He opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by me. "You can't just call me every time you get into the slightest bit of trouble and end up in prison! I have my own life you know!" That was a lie.. "You can't just take me away from it because you decided to pick up the wrong belly dancer!" I exclaimed, Again a lie, I would go to the ends of the world for my brother. He opened his mouth, but this time he was cut off by the warden.

"O'Connell you have more visitors." He exclaimed while rushing off. Me and him looked at each other with he same expression on our faces. Pure, undoubted, confusion. Seriously, other than me, who would want to visit him? Me and Rick watched the warden slowly walk back with a male and a female. The male was wearing a white and tan looking suite. The female dressed in similar colors however carried herself better than him.

"Who they hell are they?" I muttered under my breath, Rick looked at me and shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well that better not be that belly dancer girl!" I exclaimed at him, flicking his forehead with my finger.

"Damn it, don't do that! Does she look like a belly dancer girl to you?!" His tone made me question my own intelligence. "And I didn't get in here over a belly dancer!" He defended himself after a few more moments. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Sureeee you didn't." Now you see this was a problem I had, I tended to act a bit immature. I really should learn to act my age better.. I turned my attention back to the three of them approaching. It was clear to say that whatever the woman had been looking for in Cairo, prison. My brother didn't exactly meet her standards. Her nose wrinkled, much like mine had done before when I first met the warden. Her voice rang out through the air, she spoke with a beautiful British accent.

"But he s just a filthy criminal!" She shouted as she turned and looked at her brother, eying him. Rick seemed unaffected by the comment, I think he was used to it by now.

"Way to go Evie." The guy next to her muttered as he tried to appear non caring. But the cringe at her words was evident. Obviously she was a bit more out spoken than he was. I think this guy had a history with getting in with the wrong people.

Apparently Rick hadn't been TOTALLY unfazed by the comment, for a few seconds later he had tossed out a rude one of his own.

"Who are you?" He asked looking at the male, than his gaze went to the women that I had heard get called Evie. "And who's the broad?"

The women looked shocked, her mouth fell open. "Broad?" She had looked like she had been slapped in the face. It wasn't that bad of a comment...geez.

Oh, well, I m just a local missionary chap, you know, spreading the good word and such, the man said, in an identical accent to the woman s. He seemed very nervous But this here is my little sister, Evie." He gripped her shoulders, pushing her forward a bit.

"How do you do?" She asked politely, even after her previous comments before hand.

Yeah? Rick replied. Well, guess she s not a total loss.

"I beg your pardon?!" She said, again surprised at his behavior.

"Rick!" I exclaimed while glaring at him, I stood up and the attention of the siblings turned on me, as if they had just noticed I was there. I glanced back and forth between them and my brother.

"I apologize for him, he has worse manners than I do." I sighed and glared at him, before turning my eyes back on them. "I'm Isabella O'Connell. The filthy criminals sister." I pointed out that we had indeed heard what she had said. A blush crept to her cheeks realizing it too.

"Yes, well very nice to meet you!" The male explained. He looked even more nervous now, this caused me to raise an eyebrow at him.

My attention was drawn towards the Warden when he yelled across the yard angrily in Arabic. "I'll be right back." he announced, obviously annoyed.

No rush... Rick drawled sarcastically. One of the guards behind him hit him in the head with a club, knocking him into the bars. Rick sent him a dirty look. If looks could kill...

"Do you always have to make your situation worse for yourself? How in the hell do you expect me to get you out of here? Hmmmm?" I hissed through my teeth. The young women watched the exchange between yhe two of us before she stepped forward a bit.

"We, uh, found your puzzle box and we ve come to ask you about it." There was hesitation in her voice, I saw her eyes dart to her brother who still remained nameless.

"No." Rick disagreed with her simply.

"No?" A look of confusion swept across her face.

No, he repeated himself. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra. He said in an all knowing tone. He sure was being cocky..

Both Evie and her brother looked around them, an air of secrecy around them know. They glanced around for anyone who might over hear the conversation that was being had. They stepped closer towards Rick and I, being closer to the bars now they were satisfied nobody was listening in on them. "How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Her excitement was written in with her words, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Her eyes had a certain light about them now.

"Because that s where I was when I found it," His tone was sarcastic as he continued on. "I was there." I was the shocked one know. I rounded on him quicker than a lion stalking it's prey.

"You were what now? All this time I didn't know where you were, and you were off in the desert in the city of the dead?!" Evie looked at me with startled eys as I yelled at him. Not really caring who was listening now.

"Isabella..." He started with me in a warning tone.

"Don't you Isabella me! It's Bella!" I snapped at him like I always did, though there was really no point to it. No matter how many times I said it he always called me Isabella. "You were off in some lost city and you didn't take me with you?!" I was frustrated with him, he knew I liked Egyptian history.

"Oh! So that's all you care about, whether or not you got to go to the city, not if I actually came back or not?" He shot back at me.

"Well it's not like I knew you were there! You didn't tell me where you were going, just dissapeared one night."

"I could have died!" He shouted at me, his voice raising now as his anger with me sparked.

"Yeah! I know I thought about that every night you moron!" Evie looked dumbstruck between us. Looking back and forth between the two of us while we bickered.

"Uhmmm excuse me?" She interrupted. We immediately silenced and turned to face her.

"How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?" He demanded now more at Rick than at me, stepping closer so he was next to his sister. His sudden involvement in the conversation had been a mistake on his part. Rick narrowed his eyes and slightly turned his head to the side so his gaze was fully on him now.

"Do I know you?" He questioned him, obviously he looked familiar to him.

The guy started to stutter, and I kinda felt bad for him. My brother could be a tad intimidating. "Well, uh, no, actually, I don t think so just got one of those faces, you know..." Without warning Rick's fist darted out and connected with the man's face. The guards instantly hit him with the clubs again, sending a look of pain across my brothers face as he cringed. He jerked his body to try and get them to stop, which they did after a moment or to. Evie didn't seen very concerned about her brother, she stepped right over him as she drew even closer now. Her voice becoming a low whisper.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" She seemed utterly thrilled now. Rick grin at her and nodded his head lightly.

"Yeah, I was there." He replied to her question.

"You swear?" Seemed she was still unsure whether or not to trust him, in which I couldn't blame her. He didn't look like the type to tell the truth.

"Every damn day." He joked. But she didn't quite get it, her mind too excited about the fact that he had actually been to Hamunaptra.

"No, I mean.." She started but he cut her off.

"I know what you meant." He paused for a moment before continuing "I was there. Seti's place. The City of the Dead, and all that." He had shook his hands lightly when he said it. Like he didn't really care for what he was saying.

"Here comes the warden." I hissed at both of them, figuring they didn't want him to hear the conversation. Evie pulled her hat down to the side of her face, blocking it from the warden's view.

"Could you tell me how to get there? I mean the exact location?"

"Want to know?" Rick asked.

"Yes" Evelyn breathed as she moved her head closer to the bars. He was beckoning to her with a finger, bringing her closer and closer.

"Really want to know?"

"Well...yes." She replied again. Rich leaned forward grabbing her by the chin and planted a hard kiss to her mouth through he bars. His lips hotly connected to hers. Her eyes were wide when he did this, she was by all means, shocked.

"Than get me the hell out of here!" The guards got more angry with him after that display. The clubs connected harshly with his head, they grabbed onto him and started to drag him inside away from me and her. "I mean it!" he yelled back at her. "Do it, lady!" Rick disappeared from sight, I clenched my fists at my sides, I had to get him out of here.

"Where are they taking him?" Both me and Evie yelled simultaneously.

"To be hanged, apparently he had a very good time" He put emphasis on the word very as he spoke.

"What?!" I demanded, stepping towards him menacingly. Evie put a hand on my shoulder, I turned and looked up at her, she was about two inches taller than I was.

"Do you think your brother was telling the truth?" She asked me.

"Yes, yes I do. He isn't the type to lie...most of the time" I muttered the last part under my breath, but I don't think she heard me. I was shaking, I couldn't let my brother be hanged. I had to do something...


	2. Childish behavior

MEMO: I really need some feedback on this story, I'm not sure if it's that good. But I think Ardeth is OHHHH so sexy and I need to express my creativity about him. But I can't jump straight into the excitement without getting to the main part ya' know? So hang in there with me. I would prefer if harsh criticism was not given please. I already think this story is not all that great. But I shall see where it takes me. Oh! And if anyone has any ideas for this story please let me know. I have quite a few of them myself she just actually had to MEET Ardeth.

* * *

We fallowed the Warden to the gallows, my palms were sweaty and I was beginning to panic, my brother was to be hanged. Now this had to be the worst situation I had gotten myself into...or whether got dragged into. Evelyn and the warden sat in two seats while I leaned up against the railing looking down at them as they put the noose around his neck and tightened it.

"I will give you one hundred pounds to save this man s life," I heard her speak behind me. I clenched my teeth, come on...he was worth more than that.

"Madame, I would pay one hundred pounds, just to see him hang." He replied gesturing his hand towards the scene. I turned my head and snarled at him, I felt like a rabid dog doing that. But my anger had spiked up, but I knew it wasn't going to get me anywhere. Except maybe a spot next to him to be hanged.

"You're a sick man!" I shouted appalled at him. Especially talking that way in front of me.

"Two!" She was nervous. "Two, hundred pounds!" She tried to level with him again. Rick's eyes were on us, I felt so helpless I couldn't do anything. I had no money to wager away. And fighting my way out of here wasn't going to be an option.

"Proceed." He exclaimed as the finished the securing the rope around his neck. I saw an exchange between the executioner and Rick. The executioner shouted something up at the three of us, I looked back at Evelyn and the warden and saw him shout something in startled Arabic.

"What?! Of course you don't let him go!" A few more words were said in Arabic.

"Three hundred pounds!" Evelyn tried again. The warden turned towards her eying her up and down. Undressing her with his eyes.

"And what else? I'm a very lonely man.." His hand had crept over and was resting on her thigh, his sentence had trailed off but his hand made it obvious to what he was implying. She smacked it away with her pocket book. He pulled away as if he had been bitten by a snake. An angry expression written across his face. He made a gesture as the lever was released. Rick swung down, the board supporting his legs dropping away.

"NO!" Evelyn and I shouted at the same time.

"Haha!" He shouted. "His neck did not break, I am so sorry. No we must watch him strangle to death." Evelyn looked between the warden, to me, to Rick as he squirmed and twitched. His eyes were bulging out of his head as he tried so hard to get free. But his oxygen supply was leaving him fast. My hands gripped the railing as the other prisoners shouted 'let him go.'

"This man knows the location to Hamunaptra." Evie's attention was back on him.

"You lie!" He shouted back at her.

"She is not!" I screamed frustrated at him. Also defending her honor at the same time. Evelyn looked offended at the fact that he had accused her of being a liar.

"Are you telling me this godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead? Truly?" He asked again. I was getting ansy, he wouldn't be alive much longer. Hurry Evie! Hurry! I shouted in my head.

"Yes," She continued. "And if you release him we'll give you..." She was uncertain what to offer so I cut in as fast as I could.

"Ten percent." He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Fifty!" He replied, damn it why did he have to be so stubborn. His greed was too much I hated this vile man.

"Twenty." I challenged back at him.

"Forty."

"Thirty."

"Twenty five." The warden had made a mistake, and before he got to correct it. Evelyn jumped in.

"AH! Deal." She grinned. He brought his hand up to his head cursing at himself before turning to where Rick was loosing consciousness.

"Cut him down!" The guard swung a long sword, severing the rope as Rick toppled to the ground, hitting his side as his head rolled. Getting air back into his lungs. He slowly rolled over onto his back, his hazy and probably dizzy eyes looked up at both me and Evie. The dreadful feeling in my stomach was slowly edging away as I realized my brother was free to live another day. God...he worried me too damn much. If he hadn't almost just died, I would have killed him myself!

* * *

_**---With Isabella and Rick.---**_

"You're not going!" He shouted back at her as he packed his weapons away, casting a look at her.

"Oh yes I am! The last thing I need to do is worry about whether your alive to not. Hate to break it to you Rick, I just went through that yesterday! And I saved your neck!" He had bathed now and looked a lot better, he had shaved his face clean and cut his hair. All in all he looked like an entirely different person now.

"There's something bad out there Isabella, and I don't want you getting involved. And second of all, it was Evelyn who saved me. Not you" He rounded on me, staring down at me with his blue eyes. Mine matching his in the intensity of our stare down.

"Hey! I negotiated the deal. And I certainly can take better care of myself than those two that you're traveling with. I grew up with you, remember?!" He sighed and brought his hand up, running it swiftly through his hair. I could tell he was a bit angry with himself, finally he sighed in an annoyed manner.

"Fine, pack your bags. We're leaving in the morning." I nodded my head and rushed out of his old room in the small house I still managed to own in Cairo.

I walked into my room and grabbed my suitcase, stuffing it full with all my cloths. I did the same as rick and packed a separate bag full of guns, shells and various bullets, and various knives, and flares, and other explosives. Being related to Rick made you always prepared for any situation. And I felt safer that way. I bathed really quick, washing all the sand and sweat off of my body using scented water with herbal oils. I came out smelling like a mixture of vanilla and rain water.

* * *

_**--In The morning.---**_

"I still can't believe you talked me into letting you come with, be careful Isabella." Rick said seriously as we walked along Giza port.

"Why are you so serious all the time? Seriously, you can be such a drag." I replied childishly. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Maybe you should try it sometime." He replied icily. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest, he was currently carrying my bags.

"I can carry those you know." I said eying how full his hands were.

"Fine." He said simply and tossed the two pieces of luggage my way, I scrambled to catch them, nearly falling over from the weight of them. I glared at my brothers retreating form. Mumbling under my breath, he clearly wasn't happy that I was coming along. But I mean he couldn't be the only one to have adventures right? I sighed and looked down at what I was carrying as I maneuvered my way behind him, still glaring at his back. My outfit was simple enough, I was wearing a simple white dress that went to my knees, it hugged me nicely, there were no sleeves, the straps were thin on my shoulders. I wore a long black cloak of sorts leaving in open as it caught the small breeze off of the waters, the hood was up shielding my long wavy black hair along with part of my face away from the blazing sun. I left my hair loose as it cascaded down the front of my shoulders down to my waist. I was wearing small white shoes on my feet. Now this might not seem the most sensible clothing to go trecking in the desert, but I however could work and move well in anything.

Finally catching up with Rick I walked at his side as we moved up behind the Carnahans catching part of their conversation.

"Well personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don t like him one bit."

"Anyone I know?" Rick butt in from behind them, though both him and I knew exactly who they were talking about. Both of the Carnahans turned around. Evelyn to say the least was shocked, she dropped her bag and stumbled over them lightly as she gaped at Rick and how much his apperence had changed. Rick was naturally attractive, not that I thought of him in that way, that would be gross. But I noticed how women acted around him. He was a natural charmer. And his good looks just helped him out even more.

"Oh..." Evelyn breathed out.. "Hello." Not exactly the smartest thing she could have said, but I applaud her on her efforts, if I was in her shoes. I'm sure I would have said something much more embarrassing.

"Nice to see you both..Evelyn...uhmmmm?" I questioned looking at her brother. I hadn't quite got his name the last time we had saw him.

"Oh, Jonathan, excuse me." He grinned and turned to look at Rick. "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh O'Connell?" He said patting Rick's shoulder lightly. Obviously still a little irked by his presence.

"Yeah...smashing." Rick replied eying him carefully as he opened up his jacket making sure everything was still there.

"Oh, no. I'd never steal from a partner." He gave Rick's shoulder a playful punch. "Partner."

"Mr. O'Connell," Evie interrupted the exchange between Jonathan and Rick. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me this isn't all some sort of..." She trailed off picking her words carefully. "A flim flam, because I'm warning you-"

"You're warning me?" I snorted in amusement and got a slight glare from Evie, but it wasn't hateful just annoyed. "Look, my whole damn garison believed in this so much. That without orders we marched half way across Libya into Egypt and when we got there, all we found was sand and blood." He smiled lightly and passed her. "I'll get your bags." He scooped them up in his hands and walked up onto the boat, Evie trailing after him. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"He seems a bit...off" Jonathan said to me. I turned to look at him.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just grumpy because I'm coming with. That whole older brother, baby sister concept. You should know the feeling."

"Ahh, yes, that. Well I must say Evie tends to do that more than I." I laughed and patted his shoulder with my slender hand.

"Well you do seem a bit..." I cut myself off and laughed again deciding not to finish my sentence as I took off after the two that had left us behind seeing the warden walk ahead of me. "Oh no! Not you." I said bitterly to his back. He turned to me slowly. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I am protecting my investment." I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Wait! Isabella! What were you going to say?" Jonathan said running after me.

"It's Bella!" Was all I yelled back to him with a smirk on my face as I took off running down the deck of the boat. Man..this was going to be an interesting trip.


	3. Whiskey

I groaned as I flung my suitcases under one of the beds in the cramped rooms of the boat. Me and Rick were sharing a small bedroom. His bed on one side of the door, mine on the other. Of course mind had been placed on the opposite side of how the door opened. Rick's safety percussion's I guessed. As if on Que he busted through the door, if I had been just a little more to the right it would have hit me in the face. His head turning to look at me as I plopped down on top of the small mattress.

"What ever happened to being nice to the Carnahans?" He mused out loud as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood in front of me, staring me down.

"I was nice." I protested.

"I heard you gave Jonathan a hard time." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Coming from the guy who punched him in the face?" I rose both of my eyebrows at him. His facial expression changed realizing I was right.

"Fair enough."

"And I didn't give him a hard time, he set himself up for it. He called Evie more manly than himself basically. So I was simply going to comment on it...but I DIDN'T" I finished up emphasizing my point to him.

"Whatever you say..." He walked back out of the room carrying his bag of weapons with him, I watched him leave with lingering eyes. I sighed and let myself fall to the side onto the mattress. I curled up into the pillow, feeling very sleepy since I had packed and got ready most of the night instead of sleeping. I was instantly in a nice peaceful nap, expecting to wake up only a few hours later.

By the time I had awoken, darkness had fallen and the boat was steadily making it's way down the river. I sat up and stretched my hands above my head, my toes curled as I let out a grateful sigh. I moved myself off of the bed and reached down under to my suitcase, pulling it out and throwing it on top of my bed I quickly found my hair brush and tried to tame my wavy hair of mine. But to no avail, I sighed as I pulled out my weapons bag and walked out of the room onto the deck of the ship. I hugged my dark cloak closer to me as I walked over to the bar where Jonathan sat with a bunch of Americans getting ready to play cards, he glanced back and noticed me right away.

"I say Miss O'Connell! Why don't you come join us old girl!" He exclaimed, patting the empty seat next to him, I stopped slightly behind him but more to his side as I looked down at him.

"Did you just call me old?" I mused.

"Figure of speech!" The scent of whiskey instantly hit my nose as he breathed out of his mouth.

"Have you been drinking?" I acted like I was scolding a child, all the Americans eyes were on me now, very curious.

"Just a tad, little bit. Nothing to worry about!"

"I wasn't worry, just offended you didn't save me any." I said as I plopped my butt in the chair next to him.

"You drink?" My head turned away from Jonathan to see one of the Americans who were talking to me. Not like I had anything against them, seeing as how me and Rick were as well. He had short black hair, with blue eyes that were staring at my with curiosity.

"You act like you've never seen a girl drink before. Which I highly doubt is the case."

"You're just small is what he means." Another guy poked in, this one had long blonde hair and was slightly more attractive than the first that had spoken. But non of them were my type. In fact I had never met a man I was seriously attracted to. I stayed clear of them mostly, waiting for the right guy to pop up. Which meant, unlike my brother I was a virgin. I glanced at the three of them sitting there with Jonathan.

"What are your guy's names exactly?" I pondered out loud.

"Burt Henderson," The blonde guy introduced himself. Next was the first guy who had spoken.

"David Daniels." He said taking a quick shot of liquor. The one who had remained silent watching the exchange had neatly combed brown hair, glasses framing his face as he smiled before saying his name.

"Bernard Burns."

"Well I bet your asses that I can out drink any of you...any day." I replied cockily as they stared at me like I had three heads.

"Well, why don't I take you up on that challenge?" Henderson mused back at me. Before I could reply Jonathan butt in.

"Don't know if that's such a good idea old girl, he looks slightly...bigger than you." He patted her on the shoulder while reaching over to grab something off of the floor. "But all the same, I've never turned down a girl who wanted to drink. So here ya' go." He set a bottle of whiskey into my hands, though I disliked whiskey greatly, I had talked big and now I had to back it up. I popped off the cork and made a little cheers gesture towards Henderson who watched me carefully as I tipped the bottle up to my lips, letting the burning liquid slide down my throat as I gulped a huge amount of it down. I pulled it away from my mouth, cringing slightly as I set it down. The bottle making a thump sound on the wooden table as the liquid swished around inside. Half an hour I think it was safe to say me and Jonathan were completely wasted. "I di-didn't know you could drink that much!" Jonathan shouted into my ear, his arm was draped around my shoulders as he leaned on me for support. Though I couldn't say I was much better. I was pretty much doing the same thing. Both of us with a bottle of whiskey in our hands.

"Neither did I!" I exclaimed. We were completely ignoring the other Americans as they talked for a while. We were in our own little drunken worlds.

"You know what, you know what I don't understand Bella?" Jonathan asked me.

"And what would th-that be my good sir!" I put the bottle to my lips and let more of the liquid slide down my throat, burning my throat as it went.

"YOU! I just don't get you, I mean...what in the world are you doing here?"

"I love Egypt, and I just...Rick he...he always ends up in trouble ya' know! Just always gallivanting..." I paused, a look of puzzlement crossed my face. "What was I saying?" I asked again my eyebrows furrowing as I tried to remember.

"Quite messing with your glasses Burns and just cut the deck already." Daniels growled at the man who was cleaning his thick rimmed glasses.

"Well without my glasses I can't see the deck to cut it can I Daniels?" He joked back at him.

"Alright Isabella, I think you've had enough." I heard my brother's words behind me as he slid his arms underneath mine and hauled me up out of the chair. My legs were unbalanced as I stumbled, but he still held on to me. Jonathan took the other bottle out of my hands and sat it down on the table. I heard Jonathan say something to Rick as I shook my head trying to get my thoughts to work right, though that only made me want to throw up more than I already wanted to.

"I only gamble with my life, never my money." I heard Rick reply as he pulled me back up as I started to fall, my arms were draped over his forearms. My back against his chest as he kept me steady, talking to the Americans I had met a while ago.

"Never? What if I was to bet you five hundred dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?" I heard Daniels ask.

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" Rick replied with another question back at them. "And who says we are?" Henderson and Daniels pointed at me and Jonathan.

"They do." They said in unison, Rick slapped me upside the head with one of his hands and gave Jonathan a dirty look. I groaned and turned my head to glare at him.

"It's bad luck to hit a drunk women." I growled at him.

"Oh yeah? And where's that one written." I scoffed at him and turned my head back away. "Come on," He started to drag me in the opposite direction but stopped and put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder and squeezed hard, Jonathan winced. "Gentleman...Jonathan." he said before dragging my slumping body and my bag with him.

"Bye Bella!" Henderson called after the two of us, I drunkenly waved back at him with a grin on my face. It was than I noticed all that was in Rick's arms, there was me and my weapons bag along with his.

"Show off." I muttered under my breath, but obviously he didn't hear me. Or he chose to ignore me completely as he approached Evelyn, he threw down his bag on the table in front of her and she jumped obviously startled as she looked up at the both of us. He slid me into one of the chairs as I slumped against the table, giggling a bit at the fact she had jumped. Though I probably would have done the same thing, but hey I was totally drunk. Cut me some slack..

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He replied with a 'yikes' looking face.

"The only thing that scares me Mr.O'Connell are your manners." She had a book in her hands as she stared up at him through her reading glasses.

"Still angry about that kiss huh?"

"Well if you call that a kiss." She replied back at him, ouch, I thought now that was below the belt. Oh she was good. I liked her already It seemed to have gotten to Rick too as he unwrapped his back and flung the other side across the table letting it unfold as all of his weapons were strapped inside of it. She slowly took of her glasses looking at everything in front of her.

"Did I miss something...are we going into battle?" I laughed at her facial expression as she gazed over at everything.

"Rick thinks there's something evilllll i-in Hamunaptra." I explained in a slurred manner. She finally glanced my way, she seemed very preoccupied with my brother and didn't entirely notice I was there, despite the fact I had been right in front of her face.

"Are you drunk?" She asked slowly, her eyes narrowing as if she was looking at her own brother. Which in fact I decided to bring him up.

"Blame your brother and those...other American guys!" I said pointing in the direction I thought we came from, though I could have been mistaken. Rick handed me a pistol and I instantly knew he wanted me to help him load all the guns and make sure they were all working right. Even in my drunken state I preformed the task at hand perfectly.

"That reminds me...uhmm" Evie seemed unsure whether or not she wanted to ask the question as my brother messed with one of his guns. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, I was about to be hanged. Seemed like a good idea at the time." He said in a nonchallaunt manner. Her eyebrows furrowed together in an either angry or hurtful expression I couldn't tell which. She made a small sound since she was upset and got up, stalking away from the table.

"Way to go Rick!" I shouted at him and got up, stumbling over myself a bit before I ran to catch up with her. Only tripping over something once.

"What? What did I say?" I heard Rick shout towards us, but neither of us answered.

"Hey! Evelyn!" I shouted as she turned around a bit fast, I lost footing cause there were a few of her standing there for a second and I crashed to the ground.

"Whoa..." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here let me help you" She extended her hand out towards me and I stood back up, my head a bit more fuzzy than it had been a few minutes before hand.

"No, no. It's alright. Just ughhh, remind me next time I drink not to run after people...or not to run at all." I smiled weakly at her. "Deal?" She laughed lightly.

"A deal it is than."

"I'm sorry about my brother Evelyn he-" I started to explain.

"Call me Evie, and it is quite alright. But I must be off." She smiled at me, obviously feeling a little bit better. Or maybe she was distracted? I nodded my head and walked, slowly, and carefully back to where Rick was. I saw him toss someone into the water and herd them shout at him, it sounded like a male.

"Making friends?" I asked him lightly, I was starting to sober up a little bit. But not a lot. It took all my will power just to keep talking a least somewhat properly.

"Seems like my little buddy Beni is leading the Americans." I scrunched up my face and ran to the side of the boat next to him and threw up over the side, I heaved a few times before I came back up, wiping my mouth I looked up at him. I felt a little bit better now that a lot of whiskey was out of my stomach.

"You mean that little weasel of a man you told me about?" I asked in confusion.

"Yep that would be the one." he said walking past me, he started to roll up his bag, I saw him pause and look at the ground a few feet ahead of him.

"What are you-" I stopped as he rushed next to me, looking down at Beni who was still struggling in the water before glancing back at the floor.

"Stay here!" he shouted at me and ran towards Evie's room.

"What do you mean stay here?!" I shouted back at him, I was honestly confused, still being a tad drunk I couldn't see the wet foot prints on the deck of the ship. So being the very smart drunk person I was at that moment, I ran after him.


	4. Being watched

I was about a minute behind him as I ran the length of the deck and towards the hallway where Evie's room was located. It took me a bit longer to run since you know like I said I wasn't entirely sobered up as of yet. The gunshots were easy to hear, they caused me to loose my balance and slam into the wall. A bullet whizzed by my head, narrowly missing as I glanced up to see a guy in black aiming for me again. I ducked down and rolled on the floor, crawling quickly low to the ground across the deck. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a few guns, I stood back up and aimed quickly as I shot him down easily. I ran back towards the hallway to see if my brother had gotten Evie out alright seeing as how that had been the direction he ran off earlier, that whole side of the ship was now on fire. I ran into Jonathan in the hallway. Our bodies crashing into each others painfully. We took no notice of it really. We were too caught up in all the action around us.

"What's going on?!" Jonathan shouted at me.

"I don't know!" I shouted back at him as we both ran for Evie's room.

"Evie!" he shouted as he busted through the door. Jonathan hadn't noticed the guy in the room and knocked him over, sending him flying into the couch that was on fire. I gasped, my eyes going wide. His robes instantly went up in flames as he caught on fire. Jonathan glanced down and saw the puzzle box that was his and Evie's. Jonathan ran for it but the guy's hook landed on it first. Jonathan jumped back as it almost grazed his hand. I however quickly moved forward and kicked the guy in the face, sending him backwards. Jonathan had time to grab it and run back through the door.

"Hurry up old girl!" He shouted as he ran away frantic. I turned on my heal and headed for the door. But the sudden grip on my ankle, made me fall and crash to the floor. I turned my body to see the guy gripping onto my foot trying to stop me from leaving. I raised my other foot and kicked him hard directly in the nose, instantly breaking it as blood pooled out. I turned back around, putting my hands in front of me and pushed up, getting back to my feet I ran back down the hallway I hit the far wall before turning and running to the deck of the boat were Jonathan stood looking at the Americans who were hiding behind an overturned table. Shooting at the invaders. They were obviously having a good time, they were shouting and whistling as they did so.

"Americans." Jonathan like he was disgusted and appalled. He turned his head towards me and quickly added a "No offense." to his words.

"Non taken." I replied back, just as that same guy who was still on fire came rushing towards us. Jonathan screamed and hid behind me. I instantly raised my gun and started to shoot him in the chest, Henderson had saw the oncoming attack coming as well and started to shoot him in the back. The guy screamed and yelled and ran forward, missing us and broke the railing as he fell overboard into the water.

"I say! Bloody good show chaps!" Jonathan said to me and the other guys. "And did I panic? I think not." He tossed the little puzzle box into the air and caught it cockily as he put his hat onto his head. The flame had roared and heightened, causing me to fall backwards to avoid getting burned or catching on fire myself.

"Jonathan, just go!" I shouted at him, as I turned my body and raised my arms as I shoved him. He yelled and fell backwards over the railing and into the water. A splash echoing as he safely landed in the water. The Americans thought it was about time they left to as they jumped overboard, yelling that it was time to go. I grabbed my bag once again in my hand and climbed up on the railing preparing to jump in myself. Do you ever get that feeling where you feel as if someone is watching you? Well I did, I got it right as I was about to escape a burning boat. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, I felt a shiver go down my spine, but I didn't have time to dwell on who in the world could be watching me at a time like this. I jumped from the boat, landing in the water with a splash, it's amazing what cold water hitting every inch of your body can do to make you sober up. The boat blew up behind me, man I had good timing. My dress and my black robes weighed me down, as did the bag but I payed it no mind as I swam as quickly as I could to the side of the river that I could hear my brother yelling for me on. Once I got close enough he grabbed onto my arms and pulled me quickly out of the water.

"What took you so long!?" He shouted at me, he had obviously been worried about me. I coughed up some water and raised my arm and pointed at Jonathan who like me was spitting up water and glaring at me. Still mad that I had pushed him so suddenly. He nodded and seemed to understand. "Don't scare me like that again!" His grip on my arms had tightened, I glanced up at him as I grabbed my soaking wet black robes and closed them around me, knowing that my dress was very white, and very see through. This was a rare moment between Rick and I. He took a deep breath and let go of me turning back around. I still had the lingering feeling I was being watched. I turned my head around and looked back at the river. On the opposite side I saw a bunch of the Americans running out of the water with horses. I turned my gaze further away from them on the opposite side and saw some of the guys dressed in black. Some were soaking wet obviously from the attack on the boat, well the ones that had gotten off of it anyway, and others were perfectly fine and on horses. That was all that I could tell from this distance and in the dark. I let my eyes linger on them before I slowly turned my head back around. Deciding not to worry about it for now, it seemed like they weren't going to attack again...at least right now. I turned and trudged up the bank after my brother.

"We lost everything!" Evelyn cried out towards Rick, she was soaking wet and in her night dress. "All of the tools, the equipment, all of my cloths!" She yelled the last part seeing as how that was her biggest concern at the moment.

"O'Connell! Eh! O'Connell!" Beni shouted from the other side of the river, Rick turned around and looked at him. "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!" He shouted, being smug about that fact.

"Hey Beni! It looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!!" Rick shouted back in a taunting manner. Beni looked around and than started to curse as he kicked at the water obviously realizing that what Rick said was true. I laughed at him, finding the situation amusing even though we had just lost everything.

"What do you we do now Rick?" I asked.

"We start walking, there's a village not too far from here, we can make it there by morning if we start now." He replied back to me.

"Oh this is just great!" Jonathan cried out. The warden was too busy trying to stay standing, with his weight plus all the water soaked into his cloths he was very unstable.

* * *

_**---Morning.---**_

Evie had gone off to get a change of cloths that was more suitable for the situation at hand, I however was perfectly fine. My white dress had dried out along with my shoes. My black robes were perfectly dry and warm now. I had my hood back up over my head shielding my face from the hot sun. We had come across the village earlier than Rick had guessed and we got a few hours of rest. In which we were all very grateful for. I walked towards where Jonathan was arguing with a guy about the price of camels.

"Five! I only want five!" He yelled at the man who just kept shouting back at him in Arabic.

"Would you just pay the man!" I yelled at him, but heard another voice yell the same thing. I turned to see my brother stalking up next to him before I could even get there.

"Fine, here! I can't believe the price of these fleabags." Jonathan groaned out at the man handing him the money. Rick grabbed three of the robes tied to the camels and started to move them forward, Jonathan grabbed the other two and started up next to him.

"You know, we probably could have got them for free, all we had to do was give them our sisters." Rick said in a serious manner, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Awfully tempting wasn't it?" Jonathan replied back.

"Hey!" I shouted at them, a few feet to their right. They turned to me surprised that I had been standing there as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at them. "You guys are absolutely awful, you know that!" I yelled at Rick as I took one of the ropes from him. But Rick wasn't paying attention to me anymore, his attention was forward as Evelyn walked up in her knew outfit, it was black and long. A traditional outfit for the region. Part of it was sheer and see through and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Awfully..." He muttered under his breath at the comment Jonathan had made a bit earlier, before my spat at them. I doubted he had heard me yell at either of them. Evelyn was just smiling at him as he looked at her.

"Get a room..." I mumbled under my breath as I pulled my camel past them. They quickly caught up. Rick grabbed some more supplies for the trip there including water for the five of us and some food before we all clambered onto our camels.

"You sure you know how to ride one of those?" Rick asked me, seeing as how I was a little unsteady.

"I'll be fine!" I snapped at him, but when I did I almost fell over, I hung on quickly and tightly. He just laughed at him, I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He just shook his head and looked away from me. We started away from the village, the high heat of the sun blaring down at us as we trekked across the sand dunes. In the lead it was Rick and than Evie, than myself, Jonathan, and the warden was bringing up the rear. He was singing some weird song and spitting every few seconds. It was very annoying to listen to.

"I hate camels, they're smelly, they bite, they spit!" Jonathan started ranting about camels I just rolled my eyes at him. It sounded as if he was describing the warden to me.

"I think they're adorable." Evelyn smiled and patted hers on the head.

"Yeah they're all fine and dandy, now only if I can master staying on them!" I shouted out at everyone. In the last few hours I had almost fallen off the camel at least fifteen times. In which every time one of them laughed at me. The trek was long, but Rick seemed to know where he was going, I don't know how though. I surely would have gotten lost. Most everything looked the same to me, but maybe I was just being bitter because of the camel and wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings all that well. Either way night had fallen upon us. For once the air was cold, I wrapped my robes around my closer, cuddling into them. Everyone had fallen asleep except for Rick and I. I swatted my camel to move faster I looked back to see the warden snoring which had woken up Jonathan who hit him with the crop in the chest, startling the warden as he mumbled something about food. I almost laughed but I was trying not to wake everyone up. I caught up with Rick as he looked over at me, Evelyn's camel was close to his and her head had fallen against his shoulder, he slowly pushed her up and over I just raised my eyebrows.

"I think you like her." I stated simply, his head turned sharply back towards mine.

"And why do you say that?" He asked me, with his eyebrow raised.

"No reason." I muttered back, I knew he was playing stupid with me. Well fine, we'll just have to see who's right in the end.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?" I turned the question back around on him.

"I'm the guide remember, I have to stay awake." His tone and sarcasm implied that I should have known that, which I should have. But it was really late, and I was very tired. "Now again Isabella, why are you awake."

"For the last time Rick! It's Bella!" I hissed in a loud whisper, looking around at the others making sure I hadn't woken them up. "And do you know how hard it is to sleep standing up? I can't do it. I'll wait." He sighed, obviously annoyed with me.

"Promise to get some sleep when we get there?"

"Cross my heart." I mumbled back at him. At that very instant the sentence flew out of my mouth I felt that strange feeling of being watched again. I felt a hot flash go over my body as all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up once again. I slowly turned my head towards a high peak in the distance. Men on horses stood over looking us. The same black robed men from the barge before. My eyes were glued to them as the camel moved, Rick had watched me turn and he slowly looked to where my eyes were settled obviously sensing it too that we were being watched. Rick's eyes were curious, yet alert. They had narrowed lightly. But they stood unmoving, they were just watching us. I let out a shaky breath and managed to turn my head away from them, deciding not to look at Rick I kept my face forward. My mind dancing with thoughts for the rest of the night.


	5. Hamunaptra

My eyes stung in the morning with the want of sleep, but I denied it. After all I couldn't sleep sitting up very well. Unless I had something more sturdy to lean against. The sun was just beginning to rise, the first rays of sun casting it's glow. The sky was a mixture of dark gray and an orange and angry red. I saw a few horses in the distance as we got closer I also noticed another camel as well. It seemed the Americans and Beni had met up with us at the same exact time. Everyone else was awake now as we approached each other in opposite directions.

"Good morning, my friends!" Beni said over to us.

"The only way this would be a good morning is if you hadn't ruined it with your presence." I said back to him as we stopped and turned, facing towards sun rise. I was glaring at him, I was very moody seeing as how I was indeed very tired.

"What the hell we doin'?" Daniels exclaimed as they too came to a complete stop next to us.

"Patience my good friend, patience." Beni replied back at him, turning his head slightly to look at him before turning back towards the sun rise.

"Remember our bet O'Connell? You never said if you agreed to it or not?" Henderson asked looking over at him.

"What bet?" I replied back to him.

"You were too drunk to remember?" he asked with a small laugh. "First one to the city, five hundred cash bucks." Rick was just shaking his head lightly. I was trying to remember two days ago, had they really made that bet when I was right there? Man...I must have been more wasted than I thought.

"A hundred of that is yours if you help us win that bet." Daniels told Beni.

"Oh, my pleasure." He said back at them.

"Kiss ass." I muttered under my breath. But Beni had heard me.

"Hey O'Connell's, Nice camels." He said to both me and Rick, Rick patted his on the head as it grunted. Me....well something embarrassing just HAD to happen. I almost fell off of it. I heard the Americans chuckling at me, I sent a glare their way shutting them up instantly. I didn't want to be messed with this morning. Not one bit.

"Get ready for it." Rick's deep voice told us. Evie glanced towards were Rick's eyes were diverted and than back to him.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"We're about to be shown the way." Me and Evelyn glanced towards sun rise. Trying to figure out what he was talking about. The sun came up over the horizon, steadily moving upwards. Jonathan was squinting trying to see what was about to happen. Like a magic trick the city was forming before our eyes, a trick of the lighting so it seemed, or something else. All I knew is that it looked wicked, and very interesting. A felt a small smirk tug at the corners of my lips.

"Would you look at that?" Henderson asked leaning forward on his horse lightly.

"Can you believe it?" Daniels said, shocked at the sight of it.

"Hamunaptra." Burns grinned as he said it. I glanced over at them, my eyes studying them carefully.

"Here we go again.." Rick hardly sounded excited, he sounded more as if he was dreading the idea than anything else. Everyone shifted into gear, after all there was a bet on the line. Everyone started racing forward on their horses, and camels. I did the same, I wasn't about to be left behind. I clung on as tightly as I could to the camel as I made it go faster, catching up to my brother a few feet away from him. I heard the Egyptologist yell as his horse started forward. Beni started hitting Rick with the crop, hitting him in the arm as my brother started to gain on him.

"OW! Ow, ow!" Rick snatched the crop out of his hand and tossed it away before grabbing onto Beni's sleeve "So long Beni." He ground out as he pulled him sideways off of his camel, letting him drop and do a fast plant in the sand as he rolled a bit. I started to laugh so hard I almost fell off my camel and joined him, but I managed to not do that and save some of my dignity.

"Now that serves you right." Evie tossed down at him as she rode past him, catching up with me and Rick. He was looking at her funny, as she smiled lightly. Her camel started to go way faster, and she had to hold on tighter as she pulled in front of the rest of us. She looked back at him, unsure but she had to keep going. The camel grunted as it moved ahead.

"Whooo!" She said after she got used to it for a moment.

"Whoooooo! Go Evie, Go!" Jonathan shouted from behind me. Throwing his hand up and beckoning her on as he threw his head back. I wondered if he was drunk all the time. We made it into the city limits, Evie had gotten in it first as we fallowed closely behind, we let her pick out the sight, the Americans were pretty much on the other side away from us.

"Rick...uhmmmm can I have...ya' know a little help?" I asked as I struggled to get down off of the camel. He started to laugh at me as he walked forward. "It's not funny!" I yelled at him, my face showing annoyance with him. He raised his arms up as I turned to meet him. He hooked them under my arms and pulled me down off of the camel. I was grateful.

"What do you have against camels?" He mused out loud.

"I don't have anything against camels..." I muttered out.

"Yes you do, you almost fall off of this one every five minutes." He joked out at me, while raising an eyebrow.

"I do not!" I shouted back at him.

"You kinda do." The warden agreed from behind us.

"Shut up you! At least I don't snore." I retaliated back at him.

"I do not snore." he seemed appalled at the very idea.

"I'm afraid to say she is right." Jonathan agreed with me. Which started them in a whole different argument of their own. I turned back to Rick who was working on looping a rope around a pillar.

"I do not.." I muttered again.

"Why don't you like camels? You get along fine with horses." Rick said as he turned his head back towards me, deciding to bring it up AGAIN.

"I don't have anything against them! They're just....bumpy." I replied rather stupidly, not being able to think of anything else wrong with them.

"Bumpy?" He was giving me a weird face at the fact I had just said that.

"Yes, now...anyway.." I turned my head away from him and looked over at Evelyn who was wiping off what looked like an Ancient mirror. "So Evelyn, what exactly are you looking for out here?" she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm hoping to find said artifact."

"What exactly?" I questioned, I was quite curious. She seemed pleased that I was interested. She was so interesting, I liked her already. She seemed like she would be a good friend.

"The golden book of Aumun-Ra. It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was a little girl." She stated with a smile, she seemed excited just talking about it.

"And the fact they say it's made out of pure gold means no never mind to you?" Rick questioned behind me, I jumped slightly having not heard him come up behind me.

"You know your history." she beamed at him.

"No, he just knows his treasure." I replied back to her. Rick had to agree with me so he just nodded giving a 'well she's right' look towards Evie.

"Well that's the statue of Anubis. And according to Bembridge scholars. Isn't that where the book is?" I asked as I looked up at the head of Anubis. Tilting my head to the side lightly as I took in the faded details. I heard silence in front of me instead of her agreeing with me and turned my head back where Evelyn was looking at me like I had grown three heads.

"Ho-How did you know that?" She questioned me.

"She reads a lot. Egypt happens to be her favorite subject..." Rick replied with a roll of his eyes. Than again he knew a lot too so I don't know why he was being such a jerk about it.

"Well yes, that is the legend, his legs go deep underground." She told me quietly. Evelyn stared at me for a few more moments before she turned her head back down to focus on what she was doing. She glanced up at Jonathan and than looked towards the sun and than back at him.

"Jonathan you're meant to catch the sun with that."

"So ughhh, what are- what are these old mirrors for?" Rick questioned. She looked up at him giving him a look.

"Ancient mirrors, it's an Ancient Egyptian trick, you'll see." She said moving it a bit as she looked back down.

"Uh here, this is uhh for you." He handed her a tank, rolled up piece of leather. "Go ahead it's uhhh something I borrowed off our American brethren. I thought you might like it...you might need it. For when you're...down" He made a motion with his hands. And I had to contain my laughter, I had never seen my brother so nervous. This was so unlike him, he must really like her...I so told him. He started walking backwards and turned to see the warden. "What are you looking at?" He snapped at him, instantly regaining his cool attitude, he cast one more glance back at Evelyn who had opened it to see a little tool set with brushes, a hammer and chistle and other little things. She smiled big and chuckled a bit, happy with what he had stolen off of Burns. I turned my attention away from her and walked off after my brother. The warden put up his hands in defense, deciding it was better to just not say anything to him at the moment.

"Hey, look for bugs. I hate bugs." The warden said as Rick grunted and swung down on the rope into the opening underground. Rick went down first. Evie went in after him, for me it took a bit longer, I mean I was bad on the damn camel, how do you think I was gonna' be on a rope. I fell off halfway down. Good thing Rick had guessed I would. He was already standing at the base of the rope ready to catch me when I fell. Which I did! I landed in his arms, him cradling me like I was a child. He set me back down on my feet right side up as I swayed a bit than steadied myself. Note to self, heights are not good.

"You are too much trouble..." He mumbled under his breath as he walked back over next to Evie, Jonathan was coming down the rope now, the warden trailing behind him.

"Well thank you!" I snapped at him, both in annoyance and actual thanks that he had caught me from doing a face plant like Beni had earlier.

"Do you realize we're standing in a room that no one has entered in over three thousand years?" Evelyn said quietly, as she looked around the darkened room. I stared out as far as I could see before the darkness engulfed the area. Rick was holding a brightly burning torch in his hand letting us see somewhat of where we were. Jonathan reached the bottom of the rope and shook his hands, making a sigh of relief.

"What is that god awful stench?" He said as he swayed a bit like I had, using the rope to support himself a bit as he got better on his feet. He looked over seeing the Warden coming down the rope. It dawned on him what it was and I scrunched up my face in disgust figuring it out as well. "Oh!" Jonathan exclaimed as he turned away once the warden was on the ground near him. Evelyn walked across the room to a mirror that was tilted downwards, she wiped the dust and cobwebs off of it with her hand as she tilted it upwards towards the opening in the ceiling which we had come down through.

"And than there was light." The mirror caught the reflection off of the others outside and hit the other mirrors around the room, spreading light as it bounced off of them and lit up the room.

"Hey, that is a neat trick."

"Oh my god. It's a..." Evelyn trailed off so I finished it for her as I looked around with wide eyes at the room we were standing in.

"Sah-Netjer." I finished in awe.

"Huh?" Rick asked, not getting what we were talking about.

"A preparation room."

"Preparation for what?" Rick asked as we all moved forward, deeper into the room.

"For entering the after life, Rick." I said making it sound all spooky as I grinned up at him. Evelyn stood on his right side, me and his left. Jonathan was catching up to us, slightly behind us still.

"Mummies my good son, this is where they made the mummies." He said looking over at us as he stood next to me. We walked into the corridors, Rick leading in the front with Evie behind him, as usual I was next than Jonathan and the warden bringing up the rear. Nobody really like being near him too much. We were moving carefully and quietly, after all we didn't know what to expect down here. Rick had his gun out and so did I, I had it tightly in my hand at my side as we moved forward, I had a few of them hidden in my robes, along with a dagger just in case. My robes were still left open showing off my figure and my white dress. But the hood remained up and over most of my long hair. Jonathan and the warden now had torches in their hands as well. Lighting up the corridors with ease as the flames flickered large and bright.

The sounds of bugs crawling all around us could be heard, we all stopped and turned every which direction trying to figure out where they were. But we couldn't see at thing, I felt my stomach tighten. There sounded like there were hundreds, maybe thousands all scurrying about around us. It was easy to tell we were all freaked out a bit by the sound of them. Rick was frantically turning in front trying to see if he could catch a glimpse, but there was nothing to be seen. Jonathan was patting himself all over, trying to make sure there was nothing on him.

"What was that?" He breathed out fearfully.

"Sounds like...bugs" Rick said ominously. As he steadily started to move forward again, slightly tilted to the side, he was being careful with his footsteps. Evelyn turned around, directing her next comment at the warden.

"He said bugs!" She whispered loudly.

"What you mean bugs? I hate bugs!" The warden cried out looking behind him carefully. I hated to agree with him.

"I hate to agree with the smelly fellow. But so do I." I groaned out, Evie turned her head towards me and send me an appologetic look. I simply shrugged my shoulders and we kept moving forward.


	6. A beautiful man

"The legs of Anubis." Evelyn confirmed as we rounded another corner.

"Shouldn't the secret compartment be hidden somewhere inside here." I said pointing to the base as I moved forward past Rick and Evlyn, all of them were looking around slowly, scoping out our surroundings, all of us except for me and Evie who were more focused on the base of Anubis. An eerie noise erupted from somewhere behind us and we all instantly spun around trying to find the source of the noise. More noises quickly fallowed. I gripped the gun in my hand tighter, making sure to stay in the light of the torches that Rick, the warden, and Jonathan were carrying. Rick moved more towards Evie and passed her his torch as he inched towards the other end of room. Up against the wall as he pulled out another one of his guns. Another sudden noise made his head snap in the direction of the other end of the room where another corridor lead into where we were. We all jumped back against the wall going into stealth mode. This time I was behind Rick since I too had guns and none of the others did, or so I thought. We inched our way along with wall, stepping sideways so our back was flat against the stone. We eased ourselves forward and then flung ourselves around the corner pointing our guns out, I noticed Jonathan had one as well. The Americans and their diggers were doing the same thing to us, but with way more guns pointed in our faces. We all pretty much shouted in fright at the initial shock but settled down once we realized it was only each other. But none of us lowered our guns.

"You scared the bejesus out of us O'Connell." Henderson breathed out in relief as well as announced.

"Likewise." Me and Rick stated, we gave each other a shut up look. We REALLY had to stop doing that. All of us slowly lowered our guns down after the exchange of words.

"Hey!" Burns exclaimed taking a step towards as he spotted what was in Evie's hands. "That's my tool kit." Evie gripped it tighter and shifted that side of her body away.

"No, I don't think so." Rick replied as he raised his guns back up, I fallowed suit and so did everyone else.

"Ooo-kay." Burns stuttered a bit having realized he was directly facing the barrel of a gun. He stepped back to where he was before "Perhaps I was mistaken." Everyone lowered their guns once again. I was eying them all wearily.

"Well, have a nice day gentleman. We have a lot of work to be getting along with." Evie announced as she looked back up at the Americans.

"Push off! This is our dig sight." The Egyptologist announced all snooty like. I scoffed.

"We got here first." I bit back at him, my eyes narrowing into small slits as I looked over at him like he was a vile snake. Everyone's guns instantly shot up at the same time once again. Catching ourselves in a draw once again.

"This here is our statue, friend." Daniels told us, but more aiming it at my brother than anything else.

"I don't see your name written on it, pal." Rick icily replied back at him.

"Yes well since their is only five of you, and fifteen of me...Your odds are not so great O'Connell." Beni smugly told us.

"I've had worse." Rick told him while clenching his teeth.

"Yeah me too!" Jonathan announced, both me and Rick turned our heads towards him, looking at him like he was crazy. He glanced back at us as if to say 'what? I have."

"Oh look, for goodness sake. Let's be nice children. If we are going to play together, we must learn to share." She pushed a few of their guns down as she stepped forward into the middle of the two groups. She turned her head slowly towards Rick. "They're are other places to dig." She told him while giving him an eye, she put her hand up on his arm and tried to lower it but it wasn't working. He was looking at her curiously but he slowly lowered his arm and put his guns away. I fallowed suite staring at Evie like she was crazy, and more worrying about my brother than anything else. Since when did he listen to what anyone had to say. I was a bit envious of Evie right than because it took a lot more words exchanged between us to ever make Rick see things my way. He turned his attention back on the Americans and tilted his head to the side and smiled lightly deciding to agree with her. She obviously knew what she was talking about.

We had made our way down to a lower level, right under the statue of Anubis, apparently Evie had figured out there was more to the underground city than we had first thought there was. Jonathan and Rick were up breaking apart the stone above us, sending sand spiraling down to the floor as me and Evie stood and watched them.

"According to these Hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs." She exclaimed, obviously excited, I had slowly caught onto her plan that she was getting at. She was planing to steal from the Americans when they weren't looking.

"And when those damn yanks go to sleep...no offense." He trailed off while looking at me and Rick. Rick swung the sludge hammer again

"None taken." He replied back at him.

"Well dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them" Jonathan announced proudly.

"Don't you mean borrow?" I asked him coyly while raising my eyebrow, he grinned at me as he turned his head to face me.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment thing." Rick asked unsurely.

"Ah yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us too it." Evelyn said, hoping that they hadn't. She quickly glanced at Rick and I. "No offense" She added like Jonathan had earlier.

"None taken." I replied this time before Rick could as I observed the sandy room carefully, dodging streams of sands that were coming down from the roof where they were hacking away at. Jonathan glanced around before furrowing his eyebrows lightly.

"Hey where did our smelly little friend get to?" Jonathan asked curiously, I quickly glanced around. I had noticed it had been quite a bit more pleasant. The warden was no where to be seen.

"Hopefully he's lost somewhere and won't find his way back?" I asked hopefully. Rick shot me a look and I quickly closed my mouth. I thought for a moment before I opened it again. "Well it has been quite a bit more pleasant now that I have noticed that he's gone. And non of you can say that you don't agree." I said pointing my finger at all of them with narrowed eyes. Daring them to tell me that I was wrong. Rick lightly nodded with his eyebrows raised, obviously seeing my point. Rick had stopped working and climbed down from the small statue he had been standing on and sat down. Deciding it was time for a break. Evie sat down next to him and I sat on a statue a few feet over while Jonathan played golf with some rocks and the sludge hammer. We got on the subject of mummification pretty quickly, and Rick was quite bothered by the explanation she started to give him.

"Let me get this straight...they ripped out your guts and stuffed them in...jars?" He said uneasily as he shifted uncomfortably. Obviously his mental image was as bad as mine. Though I knew about mummification the idea of it still repulsed me.

"And than they take out your heart as well Rick." I said while making a gagging face as Jonathan looked over at the three of us. "Oh! And you know how they took out your brains?" I added quickly. I saw Jonathan shudder.

"Isabella...Evie... I don't think we need to know this." He said while raising the sludge hammer for another shot.

"They take a sharp, red hot poker. Stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit... And than rip it all out through your nostrils." Evie replied excitedly.

"Ohhh that's got a hurt." Rick said raising his arm to grab onto his nose as he let the idea of it sink into his brain as he sat looking at her.

"It's called mummification...you'll be dead when they do this." Evie confirmed to him, calming down a bit so that she was speaking normally. Rick turned his gaze onto me.

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here...don't put me down for mummification." I nodded my head thinking the exact same thing he was.

"Likewise." Jonathan voiced my thoughts for me as he hit another rock up into the ceiling. The whole ceiling basically collapsed, dust, sand and rocks were flung everywhere as a giant object fell into the middle of the room. Evie covered her head lightly as we all stood up. Jonathan looked sheepish as he slowly turned around. Evie coughed a bit trying to get the sand out of her lungs as I swatted my hand out in front of me making sure I wouldn't breath any of it up.

I slowly moved forward, my eyes widening at what I saw.

"Oh my god..." I muttered under my breath. Evie said the same thing a few seconds later.

"Oh my god...it's a...sarcophagus." She glanced up at the ceiling. All of us fallowed suite looking up at the giant hole that it had feel from. "Buried at the base of Anubis..." She looked down and shook her head lightly, her eyes going wide. "He must have been someone of great importance..." She glanced up and looked at Rick who turned his head to meet her eyes. "Or...he did something very naughty." She confirmed.

"My guess...is the second option there Evlyn.." I said as I walked around it, looking at the big build of it. My head lightly tilting to the side. Jonathan glanced over at me as he moved closer to me to get a better look as well. Rick leaned over and blew on it a bit, using his hand to try and move some of the sand out of the way. The rest of us got the idea and tried to help, to see if we could get a name on who was inside. "Who do you think is inside?" I asked quietly. My curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yeah who is it?" Jonathan asked quickly.

"He that shall...not be named." Evie said slowly as she read over the ancient text. Rick leaned down again and blew hard and uncovered a weird looking symbol embedded into it.

"This looks like some sort of lock..." He said tapping his finger against it.

"Well whoever is in here sure wasn't getting out." Jonathan stated.

"Why would they need a lock on a sarcophagus?" I asked as I shifted my eyes over to Evie hoping she had the answer.

"It'll take us a month to crack open this thing without a key." Rick stated matter of factly.

A key...a key, a key!" Evie's face suddenly lit up as she remembered something. "Now that's what he was talking about!" She turned around and bent down over one of the bags, shuffling through it as she tried to find something. I tilted my head to the side, lightly leaning over it as I tried to figure out what she was getting on about.

"Who was talking about what?" Rick asked looking over at me and Jonathan who just shrugged our shoulders. Not knowing what she was talking about.

"The man! The man on the barge. The one with the hook, he was looking for a key." She quickly opened the puzzle box object that Jonathan had risked his life and mine to grab from the burning boat.

"Hey that's mine!" Jonathan stated quickly.

"You mean the guy that just wouldn't die?" I asked curiously. Jonathan looked over at me and rolled his eyes, the other two just ignored me.

"He would too have died if you had a better shot!" he exclaimed, obviously still not too fond of the memory.

"A better shot?! I'll have you know that I have a perfect shot, and I wasn't the only one shooting him. Henderson was as well! And the man still kept coming. Not to mention he was on fire!" I exclaimed at him.

"Would you two shut up?!" Rick asked us. We instantly closed our mouths and looked over at him curiously. Evie placed the puzzle box into the lock on the sarcophagus and looked up at us and grinned. It was a perfect fit. A loud scream echoed throughout the corridors into the room where we were in, Rick glanced at Evie and than took off running towards the sound. Evie quickly fallowed him with me and Jonathan trailing behind, but not before Jonathan grabbed the key. We all ran into the corridors, guns pointing and frantic to see what was going on. The warden was holding his head screaming his lungs out as he slightly shook as if he was trying to get something out of him. He ran forward, heading straight for a wall. His head slightly tilted down. A sick thud hit my ears as he crashed into the wall and than fell down dead. Rick glanced at me, and my worried expression stared right back at him. What was he screaming about? I was thinking about earlier when I had hoped he was lost and wouldn't find his way back...now he was dead and I had pretty much got my wish. I hadn't wanted him to die, but I'm not gonna say I missed the smelly little man very much.

Now that we were all a little bothered by what had happened, we made our way out of the corridors back up top to where we had set up camp. My eyes were getting droopy, both me and Rick hadn't slept at all but we were still hanging in there. Thought I wouldn't lie, a nap sounded wonderful at the moment. Rick started a fire as the rest of us sat down around it. He walked off for a little bit as we all stared blankly at the fire getting warm. Nightfall in Egypt was cold and right now was no different. Evie was obviously curious.

"What do you suppose killed him?" She asked lightly.

"Well either Isabella's wishing or something I'd rather not think about." Jonathan confirmed. I smacked him in the arm, glaring his way.

"Yeah right, like me wishing he'd get lost would kill him."

"You never know." He replied, trying to sound scary. I just rolled my eyes and turned my head away from him. I heard foot steps and looked over to see Rick walking up.

"Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today." He said as he knelled down next to Evie, setting one of his guns down next to him. "Three of their diggers were uhhh...melted."

"What?!" Me and Evie cried out.

"How did that happen?" I asked Rick after the initial shock.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid." He said his eyes going wide at the thought along with the rest of ours, Jonathan had his mouth open. "Some kind of ancient booby trap." I looked over at Jonathan and lifted my hand and closed his mouth.

"You'll catch bugs that way." I told him, slightly laughing. Jonathan blinked a few times and turned towards the fire.

"Maybe this place really is cursed." He said while throwing a rock towards the fire. A strange unnatural wind blew past us, almost putting out the flickering flames as we all held our breath.

"Oh for goodness sake you three!" Evelyn cried out lightly, giving us all that certain look that at least made me feel like a child.

"You don't believe in curses huh?" I asked while looking over at her, my head slightly tilted as I asked the question.

"No, I don't!" She said strongly. Accenting her beliefs on the matter. "I believe if I can see it, and I can touch it, than it's real. That's what I believe." Rick reached over to his gun grabbing it in his hand.

"Well I believe in being prepared." He loaded the gun, so it was ready to shoot at any moment.

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in..." Jonathan said as he trailed off. Grabbing the wardens bag and picking it up in his hand and setting it slightly on his lap. I looked over at him, seeing him dig through the bag. The air of anticipation was clear as he rummaged through the bag. Suddenly he let out a yell and drew his hand back quickly. Me and Evie quickly screamed and Rick yelled slightly, obviously startled too.

"My god, what is it?" She cried out quickly.

"A broken bottle." He said putting his hand back inside the bag, quickly grabbing the said bottle and pulling it out from it's confines. Evelyn sighed in relief and I had released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "Glenlivet. Twelve years old!" He shouted in surprise and disbelief. He uncorked it quickly without a second tho ught. "Well he may have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste." And with that he took a huge gulp of the finely aged liquor.

"Don't scare me like that Jonathan!" I said hitting him again in the arm. My heart just now calming down from the initial shock when he had yelled. Now I was all jittery on no sleep and with fright.

"Well I can make it up to you." He grinned at me.

"And how did you expect to do that exactly?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"By sharing this fine delight with you." He said extending the bottle towards me. I eyed it carefully.

"No, don't giv-" Rick was cut off when he turned his head behind us at the sound of horses and what sounded like them moving. "Take this." He said handing Evie the gun he had been holding and slowly standing up. I too stood up and looked off to where he was looking, the sound that he was hearing was at my ears as well. "Stay here!" He shouted as he started running towards the sounds.

"No. Wait, wait! Wait for me. Wait." Evie cried out, chasing after him with the gun.

"Evie! Excuse me, but didn't the man just say 'stay here'? Evie!" Jonathan cried getting up to run after her, the liquor still in his hands. I rolled my eyes and chased after them both. What we got to, was mass chaos. The same men on horses were attacking the Americans camp. Setting fire to a few tents, and quickly killing off some of the diggers.

"Mr. Henderson! Wake up!" The Egyptologist yelled as he sprinted forward. Obviously he wasn't a fighter. Gunshots were going off like crazy as people yelled. The sounds of metal which I assumed to be some type of swords were clinging through the air as I pulled out two of my guns and began to shoot the men in black robes on horses. I was praying I wouldn't be confused as one of them seeing as how I was wearing a black robe. But the fact that my hood was down and all of my long hair was showing is probably what saved me. I had lost Rick, Evie, and Jonathan in the chaos. And now my only concern was staying alive and hoping they were doing the same exact thing. I quickly ducked when a sword swooped down on me. I screamed out lightly but heard a gunshot and looked over to see Rick staring at me and the now dead guy as he fell off his horse. I smiled quickly before turning my attention back on everything else.

"O'Connell, Isabella! Rick!" Jonathan cried out as he started to run. I flipped my head, my hair spinning around me to see what he was going on about. He was being chased by one of the men on horses. I raced from where I was just in time to see Rick tackle the man off of his horse. Still my legs carried me further. I had a weird feeling about the man. The same feeling that made shivers go up my spine. The horse cried out in protest, I was almost there just a few feet further. The guy pulled out his scimitar, but Rick shot it out of his hands. I was coming up behind the man. Slightly to his side. I quickly raised my arm and shot a guy that was coming up behind Rick. While Rick was distracted at looking a bit behind him. The guy pulled out another scimitar and knocked Rick's gun out of his hands.

"RICK!" I shouted as I pretty much right towards the side of the guy. Rick moved and rolled onto the ground, just as I felt a hand dig into my hip, dragging me sideways. His other arm wrapping tightly around my waist as he pulled my back against his muscled chest. I know it was muscled because I could feel it through his robes and everything else he wore. Rick had lit dynamite in the fire and was now holding it up at arms length towards him. The guy he had been fighting against had me tightly in his hot arms with his scimitar near my neck now that he moved his hand off of my hip. They were at a stalemate. Rick was ready to blow everything up, and this man was ready to kill me. I had stood perfectly still, breathing carefully so the blade wouldn't cut into my neck. I caught a quick scent and nearly had to kill myself anyway. He smlled so good, and I couldn't believe I was thinking that way.

"Enough! Yallah!" I felt my knees go weak at the sound of his voice behind me as he yelled out. What the heck was wrong with me? This man had a sword to my throat and I choose NOW to be attracted to a man!? I had never found a man I had been that attracted to...and here was the first one, holding a blade to my neck standing behind me. And I hadn't even seen his face. "We will shed no more blood. But you must leave." He let go of me, pushing me forward. I quickly caught myself and turned to face him, having to tilt my head upwards to see him. My breath caught in my throat. He was tall about six foot one. He had black hair that was in waves, down to about his shoulders. He had the darkest brown eyes that I had ever seen as he glanced down at me, but manly keeping his sights on Rick and the Dynamite. He had bronzed skin from the sun. And three tattoos on his face. One on each cheek and one on his forhead. They just added to his beauty in my opinion. He had facial hair, but it suited him. And I was surprised I wasn't drooling. "Leave this place or die." He finished while I was in la la land. He turned his back on us. "You have one day." And with that he jumped on one of the horses. Turning slightly towards us as he got control of the horse. I noticed his eyes were on me as I stayed frozen to where I was standing. "Yallah! Nimshi!" He finished out in Arabic, as they all rode out of camp. Soon as he was out of sight I was able to think properly...man...I was an idiot. I was attracted to a guy that had tried to kill us...


	7. Creepy dead guy

I looked over at Rick and watched him pull the fuse out of the stick of dynamite and throw it to the side, a look I couldn't place on his face. His eyes glanced to me, and I don't know how he knew but something must have looked different on my face.

"Don't even think about it Isabella!" he shouted at me pointing a finger at me, a stern look on his face as both of his eyebrows rose up.

"Think about what?" I asked as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me." He scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes at my obviously failed attempts to hide my thoughts about the mysterious man. "I know that look. Tons of women have given me that luck so don't you star thinking for eve-" I cut him off by walking up to him. Slightly to his side.

"Rick, I don't think we should compare my thoughts to the thoughts of the whores you used to bring home at night." I patted his shoulder lightly with left hand. Before walking over to the side where I helped Jonathan out of his crouching position with a grin still on my face. I could feel Rick's glare on my back but I pretended I didn't notice a thing. I looked over to see him helping Evie up off of the ground. It seems she shot one of the men and the force of the gun made her fall backwards, seeing as how she wasn't used to it. I watched Rick and her exchange a few words with a knowing smirk on my face, Jonathan had the same look as we eyed each other sideways with a stupid grin on both of our faces.

"That proves it! Old Seti's fortune's gotta' be under this sand." Daniels exclaimed while standing next to his other American friends.

"For them to protect it like this, you know there's gotta' be treasure down there." Henderson continued eying Daniels slightly as he said it.

"No. These men are a desert people." Rick stated while holding onto Evie.

"What are you talking about?" Henderson asked, I rolled my eyes and looked over at him.

"He means that those men, value water, not gold." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Henderson continued to stare at me. "Meaning they were not guarding Seti's fortune!" I finished with a sigh...god they did not get it did they... Burns walked slightly up towards Rick and looked out to where the men had left, he still had shaving cream on one side of his face and I almost started laughing but I held it in.

"You know, maybe just at night, we could uh, combine forces, hmmm?" He asked rather timidly. My brother gave him a wow are you serious kinda look. I just snorted but shut up when Rick shot me a look. He was still touchy about that comment I had said earlier. Which just made me glow more with contentment at the fact I had got under his skin.

We all walked back towards our side of camp, and Jonathan instantly fell asleep. Wow, he wasn't worried about anything was he. I pocked him in the side from my position sitting down. I figured he'd be my only source of entertainment seeing as how Rick and Evie were doing their own thing together...lets not add the fact that Evie was pretty drunk by now.

"Hey, tough stuff Try a right hook." I drowned them out after that. I flicked Jonathan in the nose. And he opened his eyes wide and was about to yell until I smacked my hand down on his mouth. He groaned against my hand. I removed it once his eyes looked over at me.

"What was that?" He whispered at me angrily.

"Well I didn't want you yelling, it seems like my brother and your sister our having a moment together. And I think we shouldn't ruin it." He glanced over my shoulder to see her giggling lightly. Before nodding his head and seeing where I was getting at.

"Ahh I see, yes they do look quite friendly don't they." He glanced at me. "So what are you still doing up old gal?" he questioned me. I shook my head my eyes going wide.

"I have no idea, I'm really tired though..but when I thought about going to sleep. I noticed that you're laying on my blanket." he glanced down.

"Whoops. I'm sorry, little more tired than I thought I was." he grinned cheekily at me. I just scoffed at him.

"Yeah, yeah now move your big behind off of my blanket so I can finally get to sleep. At least the warden isn't here to snore and keep me awake." Jonathan looked at me in mock shock.

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"Yeah what is it gonna' do? Come back to haunt me?" I scoffed at the idea. Boy..that was a bad idea. He scooted off of my blanket onto his own and I laid down on mine, wrapping my robes tightly around me as I laid down. It wasn't seriously comfortable, but it wasn't too bad. The heat of the fire was nice, and pretty soon I found myself fast asleep, curled up into a tiny ball. Finally able to get a good nights sleep now that I wasn't sitting up on a mean old camel.

Morning came quickly enough, the hot sun blazing up higher and higher in the sky is what woke me up. The brightness made me cover my eyes before I got used to it once again. I let out a long yawn and sat up. My arms stretching high over my head. Rick through a little bit of food at me, and I quickly caught it. Surprised that I was able to since it was morning and I wasn't exactly that coordinated in the morning. I quickly ate and drank down some water before I shakily stood up. Still trying hard to wake up properly.

It didn't take too long for me to find myself back underground with the others. We used the key to open the first sarcophagus. Only to find another smaller one inside. It took was locked tightly as the first. Jonathan and Rick had to haul it out and drag move it a few feet away until they could properly lean it up against the wall. It was slightly slanted so that it wouldn't tip over.

"Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!" Evie exclaimed excitedly while standing in front of the large stone structure. Rick and Jonathan were on either side of it, While I stood in the middle of Evie and Jonathan. More next to Jonathan than next to Evie, she was scaring me at the moment.

"You dream about dead guys?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face, I could tell Rick was wanting to ask the same thing. She looked over at me slightly once I said that. But she seemed to ignore it once her eyes caught sight of something else.

"Look, his sacred spells have been chiseled off." She said pointing to them slightly with her finger as her head tipped lightly to the side to examine it.

"So...this man was not only condemned in this life, but in the next as well?" I questioned her with a raised eyebrow as I leaned slightly forward to look at what she was looking at. I saw Jonathan open the puzzle box out of the corner of my eye and lower it to the lock.

"Tough break." Rick said lightly.

"Yes," Jonathan groaned out lightly as he fit the key into the lock and began to turn it. "I'm all tears. Now, let's see who's inside shall we?" He said, his curiosity getting the best of him. I took a small step backwards to give him more room, as him and rick started to pry it open with their fingers, I watched them strain with effort. Man this thing was shut tight! Evelyn had joined me as well to step back. Her eyes were transfixed on it, as if it was the most amazing thing she was ever going to see in this life time. But my eyes were drawn there too, I just couldn't help myself. I wanted desperately to know who could have done something so wrong to get buried at the base of Anubis. Jonathan was grunting in effort as Rick's face scrunched up. Finally the lid gave way and fell to the ground as the mummy practically jumped out at us. We all screamed, me and Jonathan practically jumped five feet into the air and grabbed onto each other screaming like little girls who just saw a spider. We were all breathing heavily once we all calmed down and figured out it wasn't moving anymore than that.

"Oh my god! I hate it when these things do that!" Evie exclaimed as she recovered her dignity, however me and Jonathan were still latching on tightly to each other as if our lives depended on it, wow I bet we looked brave... Rick hadn't tore his eyes away from the mummy, his eyebrows were furrowed slightly as he breathed out through his mouth trying to catch his breath. Me and Jonathan untangled from each other, staggering away slightly as we all closed in around the mummy. I was the furthest to the back.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" I heard Rick asked in a quiet tone, obviously kinda weirded out. Evelyn's face went to confusion as well, as she too calmed herself down.

"No...I've never seen a mummy look like this before." She stopped for a moment before she continued "He's still...still-" it seemed like she couldn't find the right word to describe what she was seeing. And frankly neither could I. But Jonathan and Rick took care of that.

"Juicy." Rick and Jonathan breathed out at the same time with looks of disgust on their faces. I had my nose slightly scrunched as I looked up at the mummy carefully.

"Yes." Evie confirmed. She stuttered lightly when she started talking, I think she was excited and confused now. "He must be more than three thousand years old...and well, it looks as if...he's still...decomposing." I had turned away from her when she started talking again, and looked down at the lid, I knitted my eyebrows in confusion and bent down low looking at the marks on the inside of the lid. I bit my lip and looked over at Rick.

"Hey...Rick...you should....REALLY come see this." I told him, he walked over, the others fallowing closely behind. He kneeled down in front of me, near the top of the lid.

"What do you make of this?" He questioned Evie and me.

"My god...these marks were made with..." Evie started but I cut her off this time.

"Fingernails." I stated simply. She looked up at me, as I fit my nails into place of the markings and dragged them down to show what I was meaning.

"This man...was buried alive." I said quietly as I looked up at Rick, who was staring at me with a dark look on his face.

"Yes it would seem that way." Evie said as she glanced up at the mummy, she looked back down at the lid where she saw words scraped into it. "And he left a message." She put her hand down on it, fallowing the line with her fingers lightly. "Death...is only the beginning." We all kinda froze at that and slowly looked up at The Mummy...man...this wasn't spooky or anything... I wonder if our American buddies were having any better luck at finding anything other than creepy dead guys. I felt a sinking feeling in my gut when I thought about it. Something really wasn't right here. I glanced over at Rick, he was looking over at me as well. We both had the same look on our faces....


	8. This can't be good

Night had once again fallen over the sands of Egypt and I myself was utterly exhausted as we all sat around the fire...well all of us minus Evie, she hadn't joined us yet from whatever it is she was doing. Three guesses on what it had to do with though... I was sitting next to Jonathan while Rick amazingly enough sat next to Beni.

"Say, O'Connell what do you think these babies'll fetch back home?" Henderson taunted lightly as he walked in front of us with a sacred jar in his hands with Burns coming up behind him. Him too with a jar. They both took a seat around the fire with us, and continued on with their taunting, this time it was Burns who spoke up. Which was surprising for me, I didn't think he had a voice of his own at all.

"We hear you boys found yourselves a nice gooey mummy. Well congratulations." I cleared my throat and he glanced my way and smiled lightly. "Sorry." He apologized lightly for using the term boys and basically already excluding me out of the conversation by forgetting me, or calling me a man. Whichever it was, I was not pleased. During our little exchange Daniels had come up and took the seat next to him, oh yes, this night kept getting better and better.

"You know if you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for fire wood." Daniels joked, Rick didn't look too pleased and fake laughed with him.

"Keep laughing, we're not the ones holding jars with organs inside of them." I replied nonchalantly. All three of them wearily glanced down at the jars in their hands before deciding they'd rather have money than be grossed out.

"Look what I found!" Evie exclaimed as she finally graced us with her presence.

"You're in her seat." Rick and I spoke simultaneously at Beni. Beni laughed lightly but Rick was having none of it.

"Now!" He said in a more firm tone, Beni saw that he clearly wasn't joking and meant for him to move but i had to add in my comment just to make sure the message got across.

"Move stupid!"

"Yup." He said in understanding and got up and moved out of the way to give room for Evie to sit between my brother and hers.

"Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters." I cringed...I already didn't like the sound of this. But she sounded absolutely thrilled. She finally took her seat in between Rick and Jonathan and it seemed her hands were filled with what she was talking about.

"I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years, feasting on the flesh of a corpse." Rick and Jonathan picked up one to get a good look at them and I too leaned over to pluck one out of her hand. They didn't sound like something I wanted to meet up with, and I prayed I didn't while I was here...or ever for that matter. But I also wondered why Evie was exploring the gooey mummies coffin anyway.. I for one didn't want to be near him. "Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him." Evie seemed to be speaking more so to Rick now than any of us but all the same we were all listening intently.

"So someone threw these in with our guy..." Rick trailed off and I continued for him.

"And they slowly ate him alive?" I asked, completely and utterly disgusted, my eyebrows were furrowed and my pink lips were set in a frown.

"Very slowly." She confirmed. Yeah...I was not hungry anymore...

"Well he certainly wasn't a very popular fellow when they planted him was he?" Jonathan asked in all seriousness.

"Well he probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter." Rick joked as he prodded the fire.

"Well if that's how they solve problems like that around here, I'd be careful if I were you Rick." I joked with a grin. Henderson snickered as did Jonathan.

"Ha. Ha." Rick stated dryly, his eyes narrowing in on me.

"Well according to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all Ancient Egyptian curses. One reserved for only the most evil of blasphemers." I cringed as she told us this.

"But I thought it had never been performed?" I questioned her, she turned her head towards me and nodded her head.

"That's what I thought, In all my research I've never heard of it actually being performed either..."

"That bad huh?" Rick questioned.

"Yes, well they never used it because they feared it so." Evie told him. "Isn't that right Bella?" Evie asked while taking her eyes off Rick for a second to glance my way. She seemed anxious to know how much I knew about the subject, so I decided not to disappoint.

"It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt." I said while glancing around at everyone with a triumphant smile. Everyone kinda got that thoughtful face going on, so I thought I should lighten the mood. "Which I thought was pretty stupid...I mean if the curse was that bad...why not just kill the guy the old fashion way and not have to worry about him coming back to life and wreaking havoc?" Everyone laughed at me and shook their head lightly.

The conversation ended pretty soon after that, and everyone decided to call it a night. I once again found myself curled up on top of my blanket with my cloak drawn tight around my body, keeping me warm next to the fire. Jonathan had fallen asleep practically snuggled into my back and I was unaware of where anyone else was sleeping because sad to say I had fallen asleep before everyone else. I mean can you blame me? I don't sleep on the trip here, and than my dreams are plagued with a creepy mummy jumping out of it's coffin at me. I was sleeping soundly until I heard my brothers voice, his voice could wake me up out of a dead sleep, and I had no clue why. It wasn't that way with anyone else so far, just him.

"That's called stealing you know." I heard him speak, and it was Evie who replied as I slowly opened my eyes when I felt her moving Jonathan away from my back.

"According to you and my brother, it's called borrowing." I heard her shuffling across the sand as my vision fully came into focus, my eyes were staring ahead at the fire as I tried to shake the grogginess from my mind.

"I thought the book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold."

"It is made out of gold." I decided to make my consciousness known as I slowly sat up and looked over at them. They were both sitting in front of a book perched mostly in front of Evie, the book was black and I knew instantly what it was.

"You're supposed to be asleep Isabella." Rick stated in a fatherly tone, I just brushed him off with a wave of my hand.

"That isn't the book of Amun-Ra..that's something else...th-" But Evie cut me off before I could finish.

"I think this may be the book of the Dead." Evie confirmed my suspicions. I got up and stepped over Jonathan and sat down next to Rick on my knees. He was crouched and holding a gun. Mine were hidden and once again loaded. She clicked open the puzzle box which she had taken from her brothers pocket.

"The book of the Dead?" Rick asked in an 'are you serious?' tone. "Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?" He glanced at me worriedly, and than back at Evie, but made no move to stop her when she placed the 'key' into place.

"It's just a book." She said while turning the key and unlatching the hinges. "No harm ever came from reading a book." She said slowly. I bit my lip as she said this and even she seemed to hesitate before she opened it. But all the same, she did. And the same creepy wind rushed by us and I shuddered at the feel of it...I didn't like this one bit.

"That happens a lot around here..." Rick stated in a funny tone which made me snort which caused Johnathan to shift lightly. Rick sent me a look that told me to be quiet..

"Sorry...it was funny." I muttered out lightly. Evie didn't seem to be listening to us, her eyes were glued to the heavy 'pages' of the book in front of her.

"So what's it say?" Rick questioned lightly.

"Amun-Ra, Amun-Dei." She spoke quietly and me and Rick eased closer.

"It speaks of the night and the day..." I stated more than questioned as all three of us now loomed over the book. My paranoia long forgotten and replaced only with that of curiosity. Evie started to read it aloud and I shifted uncomfortably but all the same kept quiet...as did my brother. What happened next nearly gave me a heart attack.

"NO! You must not read from the book!" The Egyptologist yelled loudly as he suddenly woke up out of his sound sleep. My heart was thudding in my chest from surprise and there seemed to be a noise getting louder and louder. The three of us slowly turned our heads off towards the distance slowly standing up a bit more. Jonathan finally woke up with a slight 'huh' and was looking quiet disheveled. It seemed the noise was waking up everyone now including the rest of the Americans, and the camels were very unsettled.

Rick, Evie and I were fully standing now, and Jonathan jumped up to join us. What seemed to be a loud dark cloud was moving towards us and I instantly panicked. My eyes widening and my body tensed up. We all turned and started to run as the bugs surrounded us. I don't know who yelled it but someone yelled for us to run. And run we did, we were heading into the underground city to escape the hoard of Locusts.

"Go! Go!" The Americans shouted, they were currently in the lead with us not to far behind. But somewhere along the way into the Underground tunnels we got separated from the Americans, which was fine by me. I was too busy worrying about us to worry about them too.

We eventually stopped running and were walking the corridors at a slow pace...Rick was in the lead with a torch and a gun. As always Evie was after him, than me with my guns, and than Jonathan bringing up the rear. A safety precaution for us women I suppose...The corridor gave a big lurch and it instantly threw off us balance, Evie and myself cried out in surprise. What in the world was strong enough to move a whole corridor? My heart once again started to beat crazily in my chest, and I felt a certain unease settle in the pit of my stomach.

"This can't be good..." I breathed when the sand in front of us started to rise up. We all backed away a little bit and than as if the gods themselves were against us...Scarabs burst forth from the sand. Hundreds of the black little bugs were flooding the corridor.

"Scarabs!!" Me and Evie screamed as we all turned to run.

"Run Evie, Run Isabella!" Jonathan shouted. But Rick yelled at us anyway.

"Go! Go! Go! Run!!" I heard gunshots, and new it was him trying to get them away from us. But I didn't stop, I knew he was fine and right behind us. Or at least...I did until I was alone...alone in an empty corridor...no bugs..no guns...no anyone...it was completely dark..and I was most definitely scared. I had no idea were my courage went to, but I wish it would come back...

"H-hello?" I bit my lip and looked around.

"Rick...where are you?" I muttered out as I glanced around through the darkness. I walked slowly through the corridor until I saw a figure on the ground up ahead.

"Hello!?" I shouted as I sprinted forward. I recognized the back of the head of Burns. "Oh thank god I found you!" I exclaimed as walked around him to stand in front of him. But the sight that greeted me...was not the one I expected. I felt bile rise up in my throat, I shrieked. Burns's eyes were gone. His mouth was moving but only grunting and weird gurgling noises could be heard...his tongue was gone too. I was definitely panicking now if I hadn't been before. I stumbled back away from him only to hear something shift behind me. I whirled around and screamed. The Mummy, the very mummy that we had accidentally discovered was standing before my eyes, stalking towards me.

"Emuishere?" It questioned me. Now it can speak?! I didn't even think about what it called me or anything, I whirled around on my heel and ran for it. I ran like my life depending on it. It was only after when I had gotten a few corridors away from the creature that I remembered I had forgotten Burns.

Regret instantly filled me up and I whirled around to go back, I had to be brave, he needed help! But as soon as I took a step a strong arm wound itself around my waist. I shrieked once more and violently struggled in my captors hold. His other hand came up and clamped over my mouth, muffling my sounds as he dragged me easily backwards as if I weighed nothing to him. I continued to thrash as my stomach dropped and I felt like my heart was beating in my throat instead of my chest. Oh god, who was it?! Only when I found myself being pulled back outside into the fresh Egypt air did I find the courage and proper mind set to whirl around in the arms of my captor...or savior I wasn't sure as of yet. He let me move now, but his arm was still around my waist but his hand wasn't against my mouth any longer. My head instantly tilted up to see who it was and I was very, very surprised to find myself staring up into the face of the same man that had tried to kill us the other night. The one that had warned us to leave this place or die. It was surprising that I had recognized him, seeing as how all but his eyes were covered by black cloth...but I'd know his smoldering eyes anywhere... They drew me in like a moth to a flame. My eyes instantly widened at the sight of him, what was he doing here? And why hadn't I noticed it was him before?

My mind easily answered that question, I was so terrified at the sight of a supposed to be long dead mummy up and walking around that I didn't notice. I should have though, in this close proximity, with my mind now cleared I could smell his intoxicating scent once more.

"What are you doing here?" I asked startled at his presence, not even noticing that a bunch of the guys just like him were standing behind us with the Egyptologist. Before he even had a chance to utter a simple letter to me, my mind instantly whirled to a different subject when I saw Burns being escorted by two clocked men to join the others that I had yet to notice till now. "Oh my god! Rick!" I whirled around and went to rush out of the mysterious mans arms, but he was having none of it. His arm that was still around me and the other one instantly sprang into action as he gripped onto me tighter when I tried to run away from him. His arms this time around were wrapped over my elbows and under my breasts which kept my arms pinned down to my sides which basically made my struggles in vain. He kept me bound tightly to him, my back pressed against his strong chest as he kept me in place no matter how hard I thrashed or how much my hands pulled at his arms to get me to let go.

"Let me go! I need to get in there!!" I screamed in desperation, my brother was still in there, and I needed to know that he was okay.

"Stop this!" His voice commanded me, but it just made my desperation get that much more strong. But his arms seemed to be made of steel, I couldn't escape from his warm embrace that kept me captive. "Calm down." He breathed at me. I was just about to open my mouth to string a bunch of not so lovely words together when my brother, Evie, Jonathan and the Americans came rushing towards us. I heard guns being lifted and I immediately stilled as did the others. Rick spotted me easily in the arms of the leader and stepped closer. Evie, Jonathan and the Americans had their arms up and were unmoving.

"Isabella!" He shouted in relief as he looked me over than turned his gaze on him. "Let her go." He demanding. But he payed no mind, he stepped forward with me still in his arms and somehow managed to move the cloth down away from his mouth. Exposing his lovely face...though I couldn't see. But I knew he had since his voice wasn't so muffled anymore.

"I told you to leave this place or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all, for you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than three thousand years." Even when he spoke of such a serious matter his voice did...wonderful things to my body. Though it did annoy me that he had such an effect on me. So I made sure that no one else could see what was going on in my head by keeping my thoughts only on the subject at hand. I mean after all there was a dead guy walking around and here I was letting my hormones get the best of me. But I did manage to have one clear thought at that moment: Note to self, harm can come from reading a book. Especially if said book has the title: The book of the Dead.

"Relax I got him, now let go of my sister." He still payed no attention to Rick's requests about me and kept me in his arms tightly, his grip even seemed to tighten more it was almost bruising. It was amazing, I was standing perfectly still, letting myself rest against him with my head leaning slightly back against his chest. Despite the fact that his gun and other various objects were digging into my back.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world." He spoke easily, and to add some proof into what he was saying. He dragged me off to the side with him as the two guys that had been supporting Burns earlier moved forward with him slumped in between them. The two guys walked forward and handed him off to Henderson and Daniels. Everyone had dropped their arms down and Evie was staring appalled at the sight of him yet not so surprised...I was curious as to why. The others however were shocked, I cringed at seeing him the way he was once more and turned my head in the other direction not noticing till now that my hands were gripping the mysterious guy's arms and my grip on them only tightened more when I saw Burns again.

"You bastards..." Daniels breathed and I found myself reluctantly turning my head back towards them as the mysterious guy once again moved us both forward towards them.

"What did you do to him?" Henderson snapped.

"We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish his work. I felt him shift lightly as if he was glancing down at me when he said it. But I kept my eyes trained on the others. Why in the world hadn't he let go of me yet? "Leave, all of you quickly before he finishes you all." His arms slowly and finally unhooked from me. I dropped my arms down at my sides once he released me. "Yallah. Nimshi." He spoke while gesturing his arms forward a bit as I stepped away from him. The others moved forward and past us and he moved to walk with them, leaving me standing by myself and staring after him as he spoke some more. "We must now go on the hunt, and find a way to kill him." I moved forward to stand next to Evie who glanced my way and smiled nervously.

"I already told you, I got him." Rick said in a annoyed tone. The mysterious guy stopped and turned to face him.

"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, he will never stop." His tone had a way of finalization about it. He was clearly not pleased with all of us, seeing as how if we had left like he warned us too, this wouldn't be happening. And with those words he turned and left us behind to heed his warning to get out of here...only this time I think we were going to listen to him.

* * *

So here you go! I finally updated the story, it's a bit longer than the other chapters so I hope that helps the fact that I haven't updated in forever. Well...at least I think it's longer lol. I hope it's good and you all like it(: But I apologize if this chapter isn't that good. Sorry for any mistakes n' all that, I wrote this kinda fast. And let me know how you guys like her Egyptian name? It means Kitten haha. I decided she had to have a cool other life like Evie. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to continue on with this story. Read, and Review!


	9. Of course he is

We had gotten back to the city, raced away from Hamunaptra, and hopefully the undead guy that seemed to know me.. yet not. What had he called me again, Emuishere? That meant something in Egyptian didn't it? I couldn't seem to grasp it right now, considering I had a case of major nerves. The sky over Cairo was thunderous, clouds were overhead, they were almost as dark as my hair. It was an ominous feel, and I couldn't help thinking that this wasn't over yet. Lightning was striking over head, thunder roared it's anger at us...

I didn't have much time to contemplate over what the mummy had called me, I was sitting in Evie's room. They were having a bit of a hard time with each other right now. You see, Rick was already to leave... Evie on the other hand.. well she wasn't so ready to leave at all.

"I thought you said you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff. Shoo!" Evie had to quickly grab the white cat off of her suitcase so Rick didn't knock it over. I watched from my chair as they bantered on and on. Rick was carrying some of her cloths and stuffing them in her suitcases while Evie kept taking them right back out. It was an endless cycle.

"Rick, be nice to the cat." I muttered out loud enough for them both to hear me. But they were too absorbed in their argument. Perhaps I should wait to let my feelings be known. I had my cheek resting in the palm of my hand as I watched them two.

"Having an encounter with a three thousand year old, walking, talking corpse tends to convert one." So she had an encounter with it as well? I hadn't had much time to tell them about anything, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Rick was stressed enough it seemed. Though I was on Evie's side about this.

"Well forget it! We're out the door, we're down the hall and gone." he said with a tone of finalization. Rick threw some more of her stuff into her trunk after she had just put some of her outfits back into the closet. I sighed inwardly.

"Oh no we are not!" She protested easily.

"Rick, I gotta say, I'm with her on this one." He sent me a glare and I snapped my mouth shut. He had been kinda edgy since the whole mummy issue. Especially towards me, maybe it had to do with the fact that he hadn't really seen me struggling in Mr. Tall, dark and handsome arms. Though I clearly had been BEFORE he arrived. I swear, men never listen.

"Oh yes we are!" He told her just as easily right back at her. He turned and pointed his finger at me. "And you! Go pack!" I shook my head no, but he had already turned back to grab more of her things. It was actually quite amusing.

"No we are not. We woke him up, and we are going to stop him." The packing and unpacking was endless I swear! I think I was getting a headache just watching them. Can't imagine how frustrating it was to actually be doing it.

"Hear, hear!" I jested out playfully swinging my arm into the air. I should have known it was not the time for humor. I don't know what it was that Rick threw at my head, but I just narrowly managed to avoid it. "Jeez, violent today are we?" I muttered under my breath.

"We? What we? We didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing, didn't I tell her not to play around with that thing?" he said gesturing my direction, proving he was indeed talking to me and not himself. I would have denied that I was listening in on their conversation more than I should have been, but there really would have been no point.

"Well.. I suppose you did, but Rick she honestly has a good po-" Nobody was listening to me, I might has well have been the wallpaper for goodness sake!

"Yes, me, me, me, me! I, I, I! I woke him up, and I intend to stop him!"

"Oh yeah, how? You heard the man, no mortal weapons can kill this guy." He had stopped to watch her scurrying around him, putting the books he had dropped into her bags back where they were or close to at least.

"Well than we are just gonna' have to find some immortal one!" She said grabbing the book straight out of his hands before he could even put it in the bag this time. Rick wasn't moving around as much, the argument was taking up his full energy and concentration. I figured I should intervene some time.

"There goes that we again..." Rick stated trailing off. He had his hands resting on her suitcase, his fingers in the way of the lid as she swung it shut right on his hands. I winced and so did he, but with a little more aggression into it not to mention a yell. I flinched at the sound, Evelyn hadn't even noticed which I found amusing.

"Listen to me! We have to do something, once this creature has been reborn his curse is going to spread until the whole of the earth is destroyed." She was fallowing him as he walked around the suitcase to the other side of the room.

"Well if that doesn't scream gloom and doom I don't know what does." I spit in my two cents. He swiftly turned back around towards her and this time it was her turn to do the backing up.

"Yeah! And is that my problem!" He yelled back at her.

"Well Rick, it's kind of EVERYONE'S problem if you think about it." I told him lifting my hand with a grin. Evie held out her hand towards me.

"Exactly!" This time she was walking away from him, it was actually really quite comical. I stood up from my chair, tired of sitting. We just had to convince Rick that this was the right thing to do.

"Evelyn I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on I agreed to take you out there and bring you back! And I have done that! End of job, end of story, contract terminated!" Never seen a girl get this bad under his skin, well except for me of course. But I didn't really count.

"You know Rick, that really isn't polite..." I half expected him to find something else to throw at me.

"Stop taking her side!" He yelled at me!

"And that is veryyyy mature." I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "I can choose whosoever side I want!" Evie glanced back and forth between us before she looked back towards Rick.

"That's all I am to you? A contract?" Did she really just confess feelings? Or did she mean to word that differently? I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a private moment. But knowing Rick, this probably wasn't heading that direction. He was a bit oblivious sometimes. And I doubted he was gonna' play this the same. He actually LIKED her, though he wouldn't admit it I knew the truth. Man! I get really side tracked don't I? Here it is, the world is doomed and I'm sitting here thinkin' about my brothers moves on a girl... I had some problems.

"Look! You can either tag along with me, or you can stay here, and try and save the world!" This wasn't gonna' end good. "What's it gonna' be?" She didn't even hesitate when she answered him.

"I'm staying." She finalized. She had some guts, wonder what he was gonna' do when my answer was the same.

"Fine." He stated.

"Fine!" She yelled back at him while fallowing him to the door.

"Fine!" He said again, he walked over to me and bent slightly. I didn't have time to react before I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Richard! But me down this second!" I screamed into his back. He didn't seem to notice me at all, even as I pounded into his back with my fists. I would have tried really hard to get out of his hold, but he was my brother, I wasn't trying to hurt him!

"Fine!" Evie's voice was a bit more higher pitch. Rick turned slightly to see her and almost knocked my head into the other half of the door as he opened one side.

"Hey! Be careful! I'm not unbreakable you know!" I snarled at him upside down. With the blood rushing to my face, I doubted I was that intimidating, especially cause he couldn't actually see my face anyway.

"Fine." Rick stated in a lighter tone. As if he was done with the whole conversation all together. He slammed the door on our way out and carried me along the hallway without saying anything. I stopped trying to get out of his hold after a while.

Rick had dropped me off at the room, and I quickly cleaned up. I knew he'd be down at the bar for a while. So I wasn't in a complete and utter hurry. I changed into a new dress, deciding that I didn't want to put too much effort into putting pants or anything like that on, so I put on a new white dress. This one came down a few inches above my knee. The cleavage was more accented in this one, and it was done with gold embroidery. I put on my favorite black cloak and put the hood up. My hair seemed to be filled with static charge or something, instead of the just normal waves, it seemed to be in slight curls as well. I didn't bother with shoes, they normally got ruined anyway.

I quickly left my room, on a mission to find my brother and tell him I was staying here with Evelyn. Yeah, this was gonna' go over reallllyyy well. Note the sarcasm. When I found Rick, he was right where I knew he'd be. The bar. I made my way over to him, seemed Winston was there with him. And of course Jonathan as well. Who would have guessed. By the time I got over to them, they were all taking a swift drink... boy was I glad I didn't come sooner. Winston could chat your ear off, and he was too nice of a guy to tell shut up to. I stayed to the side until he walked off and than made my way over to Rick.

"Didn't I tell you to stay up in your room and pack?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow, he seemed in a calmer mood now.

"Actually, you didn't say a single thing when you dropped me off at my room." I said as I leaned against the bar. He raised both eyebrows than shrugged his shoulders, accepting my answer. Henderson and Daniels walked up to us. They were more friendly towards us now. I guess running for your lives through an old dead city can reallllyyy bring people closer together. Who would have figured?

"Well, we're all packed up, but the damn boat don't leave till tomorrow morning." Henderson spoke, leaning up against the bar on Jonathan's right. Daniels came to stand on the other side of me, I was on Rick's left. I scowled at him a bit but didn't say anything.

"Tail set firmly between your legs I see." Jonathan spoke. I snorted.

"Got that right." Henderson shot me a look, but it was only a quick one before his eyes looked me up and down with a slight smile on his face. Did guys think you really didn't notice when they did that?

"Take a gooooddd look Henderson, it's all you're ever gonna' see." I growled at him, he pretended to be innocent. Rick looked between me and him and than finally got it. But before he could get up, I already had my arm attached to his shirt making sure he stayed firmly planted in his seat. "It's all right Rick." Henderson seemed to have ignored my second statement and resumed with the conversation.

"Yeah, you can talk. You don't have some sacred walking corpse after ya'" He said with furrowed eyebrows. I felt a slight bit guilty for snapping at him, he was afraid... as we all should be.

"Uhhh.." Rick started looking towards Daniels, I took up the rein and continued on for him.

"How's Burns?" I asked in a polite tone, totally new for me towards these guys I know.

"He had his eyes and his tongue ripped out, how would you be?" It was more of a statement than a question, I didn't get angry at the fact that he was so hateful, after all it was his friend we were talking about. That had to hit a nerve, i know if anything like that every happened to Rick I'd be so blood thirsty for revenge... I let that thought go as I watched Daniels walk away.

I really should be concentrating on what that mummy guy had said to me.. it was definitely a name... in Egyptian of course... what was it. I leaned more comfortably onto the bar and got more absorbed into my thoughts... Emuishere... kitten! That's what it meant, kitten. Wait... why in the hell was a three thousand year old dead guy calling me kitten? Ugh, pervert.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a shot glass was passed my way, I glanced over at Rick to see if he was the one that passed it over. He nodded towards it and I knew he had. I picked it up and turned with the three boys to take the toast with them.

"Good luck boys." Rick stated lightly. We all went to take the drink, but I REALLY wish we hadn't. All at the same time, we spit out the drink with distaste. By the sounds of things, a lot of other people were doing the same thing as well.

"Sweet Jesus." Henderson said wiping his mouth, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. When I spit out mine I had dropped the class around my feet. It shattered around me, but thankfully no glass got embedded into my feet. "Tasted.. just like..." He trailed off. But me and Rick finished for him.

"Blood." Rick had dropped his glass before he said it too. I had grabbed onto his shirt sleeve, jumping over the glass and fallowed his gaze. He was gazing at the fountain in front of us. The water had turned a bloody red... oh no.

"And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red, and were as blood..." I muttered out.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Jonathan muttered towards me. The look on Rick's face at the moment... I couldn't think of a word to describe it.. slight anger? Fear? Worry? Maybe a combination of all three.

"He's here..." My blood ran cold... of course he was.

* * *

Sooo sorry it's taken me so long to update, everything has been very, very busy(: But here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Just so you know, I already have the next chapter written up. So as soon as I get enough reviews I will be posting the next chapter up! So it is up to you guys how quick this next chapter comes out :D Sorry for any mistakes(they're are probably a lot of them) and what not. I wrote it really quickly, and I'm extremely tied. Than again, I'm sooo tired so often I don't know if it's an excuse anymore lol :p Thank you to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to get off my lazy butt and continue writing this story. It means a lot to me(: Sorry this chapter isn't that exciting, and no Ardeth. But he's in the next chapter! Promise(; I hope you enjoy it despite the fact that it's a filler. I probably forgot something I was going to say but oh well! Read, Rate, Review!


	10. My loud mouthed sister

Me and Rick rushed out of the room, my bare feet splashing against the wet floor. This truly was not sanitary.. I really needed to get some shoes on. We caught up with Evie easily, me trailing quickly behind Rick. She was walking with a book in her hand, obviously reading.

"Oh Evelyn!" Rick called as she stopped and turned towards us.

"Oh so you're still here." She called out nonchalantly. We stopped when we were officially in front of her, me and Rick chuckling with a nervous tint.

"About that..." I started.

"We got problems." Rick finished. Lightning struck, illuminating the sky, the thunder was loud and stung my ears. We turned towards the outside, to get a better look at the sky. Damn, this just was not our day. Fiery meteor like things were falling from the sky with destructive force.

"God dammit!" I screamed, very unladylike like as we all slightly backed up as the first scream sounded. More continued, and the meteors were falling much more heavily now, it was like rain.. but with fire. I thought about slapping myself, that was truly a stupid thought Isabella.. of course it was with fire, I just explained that. Rick grabbed on to Evelyn and than me as well and rushed us off carefully , watching for any oncoming stuff that might... I don't know kill us! The city was crumbling around us, man.. I would hate to know who had to clean this shit up. I heard a noise behind us and than someone going back up the stairs behind us as we stopped to look at the destruction.

I whipped my head around and got a glimpse of the back of Beni, he hadn't come back with us. I assumed he was dead. My hair obscured my vision as I was about to yell out to Rick, but he had already caught site of him too.

"Hey!" He yelled out rushing up to get him, letting go of me and Evie. "Beni, you little stink weed! Were have you been?" A sound that could only be described as an unearthly yell sounded out upstairs. Rick got distracted and Beni slimmed his way through his fingers. I made a grab for him but he twisted out of my grip too. Seeing as how I too was a bit distracted by that sound. Rick pulled out his gun, and I did the same, pulling mine out of my cloak. He grabbed on to Evie's hand and we all rushed up the stairs, Rick leading of course and me bringing up the rear.

We walked swiftly, yet cautiously, I had a feeling we did not want to be surprised by this guy. Rick seemed to share my feelings on that one. Evelyn caught site of the body first. It would have looked like a dried out mummy.. but it was far too fresh.. We all knew who it was. Evie gasped and covered her mouth were her hands...

"Oh god.. Burns." I mumbled out, my stomach churning at the site. A sound brought our attention away from the body. Me and Rick both held our guns out. Why were we even bothering? Like the extremely hot man had said, no mortal weapon could kill him. Maybe me and Rick were just hard headed, perhaps we hoped to scare him away till we could think of a better plan? Either way... we were screwed.

My face churned into disgust, his body was jolting him around a bit, he was becoming a little less completely mummy looking... Don't get me wrong, he was still... very... very much dead looking. But he seemed to have taken Burn's... fluids... and given it to himself... Now that is gross.

He yelled at us, obviously seeing us now, Evelyn dropped her hands from her mouth in shock, her eyes wide... My facial expression wasn't too far off from hers.

"This may be a little late to say..." I mumbled out knowing perfectly well they could hear me. "But that is sooo not normal."

"We are in serious trouble." I glanced at Rick and his eyes were pretty much popping out of his head like ours were. He advanced on us, and out of nowhere Rick had a second gun in his hand. He was shooting at the mummy without moving backwards. Evie screamed at the noise, and I gathered my senses and begun shooting at him as well. But he just kept on coming! Think Bella! Think! I didn't hear the footsteps behind us over the gunshots. But is seemed Jonathan, Henderson and Daniels had shown up and quickly stopped when they saw what was going on. It was getting wayyy to close to us.

"Rick..." I muttered out unsure... But than I realized he couldn't hear me over our sparatic gun shots.

"RICK!" I shouted right next to him, my nerves were on high alert. It was heading straight towards Rick, as if I wasn't a threat too... Scratch that. His arm came out and hit me backwards knocking my gun out of my hand and somewhere into the room, I fell back into Evie before it shoved Rick, launching him into the air where he fell against the other guys that had came in, knocking them down too easily. Evie surprisingly caught me instead of letting us both hit the floor. Why in the world had be barley shoved me, yet he launched Rick?

His head creepily tilted towards us as we stood there stunned, she was holding me tightly and I couldn't say I was much different. We gasped as it moved towards us, me taking up the lead shoved Evelyn behind me who held up her hands and made a face of disgust. I backed us both up quickly without tripping over her as I forced her to move backwards with me. His eyes.. well Burn's eyes glanced at both of us before he began speaking.. to Evelyn it seemed. To say I was relieved would be a bit of an understatement. He was speaking in a language that right now, my brain wasn't ready to process. He glanced at me, and spoke something too. Great! My enthusiasm was misplaced... seems he hadn't forgotten I was there.

His hands came out and gripped my upper arms swinging me out of the way. I shrieked at the feel, even if it was through my cloak. I was terrorized. He leaned back towards Evelyn after surprisingly letting me go unharmed, I was stunned. It looked like he was about to kiss Evie, oh dear god please don't! I moved to stop him, but the sound of something landing on the piano and than.. was that a cat? I whipped my head around and it seemed so did everyone else.

The mummy gasped out and launched himself into a spin, tornado-ing out of the room in a cloud of sand. It went out the window, the window snapping shut behind him. I was shaking next to Evelyn. Goosebumps erupting all over my skin. Note to self, never let a dead guy touch you ever again. Period. I glanced over at Rick to see the guys all starting to sit up, they were breathing heavily.

"We are in very serious trouble." Rick stated, sounded like his nose was a bit stuffed. I nodded my head and gulped lightly.

"I feel.. sullied and unusual..." I replied in a small tone.

We found ourselves at the museum of antiquities. Evelyn leading the way, apparently she knew a guy or something. "He does seem to like you Evie.. I mean sure he seems to be fond of Bella as well but he didn't seem to be trying to give her a smooch!" Jonathan teased her lightly... It amazed me how alike me and Jonathan were. We were both drunks, though he could handle it better than I could. We both were a bit... well you know what I mean.

"Yeah! What was that about?" Rick asked lightly as she lead us through the hallways.

"What's this guy want anyhow?" Henderson asked behind us. Evie wasn't paying much attention to us except for that question. She was a woman on a mission.

"There's only person I know that could possibly give us any answers." She stated in a brisk tone as we turned into a doorway. My eyes must be deceiving me... Next to an old, not so good looking guy. Stood VERY, VERY good looking guy.

"You!" Me and Evie shouted at the same time. We were leading the group, I was standing right next to her, so me and her got first glimpse of him. Henderson, Rick, Daniels and Jonathan all pulled out their guns. Rick stepping between me and Evie to be in between us, more of a protector that way. I didn't have another gun on me... should have known better... though I don't think I could shoot him for the life of me.

"Miss Carnahan. Gentleman..." He nodded at them all nonchalantly, despite the fact that they were threatening his life with bullets. He looked over at me after I cleared my throat.

"What am I chopped liver?" I grumbled.

"My apologies my lady. Gentleman and Lady." He corrected.

"Thank you." I retorted. Rick shot me a look to shut up I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't about to be ignored.

"What is he doing here?" Evie asked in an exasperated tone. The unknown guy glanced at him, but Mr. Good Looking hadn't taken his eyes off us. I couldn't quite tell who he was looking at, but I really hoped it was me.

"Do you really want to know or would you prefer to just... shoot us?" Rick was the first to put his weapon back in it's holster. The other three fallowed suite.

"After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here." He stated in a serious tone.

"That's the spirit." I said nudging him in the rips. He nudged back but harder. I snapped my mouth shut. Right Isabella, now clearly isn't the time. We had all gathered into a more comfortable setting. Rick was in a old chair, Evie was standing next to him. Henderson was in a chair slightly across from Rick and Daniels was standing next to them. I was in between Rick and Henderson sitting idly by on a table that I probably shouldn't have been sitting on in the first place. I was across from the unknown guy, and well of course... you know who. Man I was sounding like a pathetic love struck girl. I really needed to get over this... But with a quick flashback from the way he held me back at Hamunaptra that thought was quickly beat up and shoved out of my head.

Curator guy was pacing in front of a chair, but after a moment of speaking finally plopped himself into the chair. "We are part of an ancient secret society, for over three thousand years we have guarded the city of the dead. Sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world."

"And now because of you, we have failed." I almost jumped at the sound of his voice, he hadn't spoken till now. And his voice sent delicious shivers down my spine just like last time. Why did he have such an effect on me? I glanced up at him, considering I had been playing with the material of my robes. He was glancing at Evie with distaste. Matching the tone of his voice. Showing he blamed her more than the rest of us.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evelyn was not happy, anyone could see that.

"To stop this creature, let me think.." Curator started off. But both him and mystery man finished it.

"Yes!" They both yelled out.

"Didn't have to yell at her." I snapped at them both, they both looked over at me. "Not like she knew reading from a god damn book would awake some stupid mummy!" I gazed at the both of them, my eyes flickering over one than the other. But I eventually had to look away when mystery man's eyes got too intense for me to stare at any longer. I wanted a blush NOT to creep up onto my cheeks. Evie had walked away from her spot in distress. I glanced at Rick to see him holding up one finger.

"Question." He stated in a weird high pitched and slightly polite tone. I looked at him bewildered. What was he going to ask? "Why doesn't he like cats?"

"You could have asked me that Rick." I told him, he glanced at me and went to say something but was cut off when Curator started talking.

"Well cats are the guardians of the Underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated." Evie was pacing quicker and quicker in front of me, even seeing it out of the corner of my eyes was making me dizzy.

"And than he will fear nothing." I looked over at my mystery man.

"Who are you?" I looked at him with a bewildered expression. He seemed to see that I was talking to him. "Like, you've shown up in our lives more than times now and we have no idea who the fu-" I was cut off when Rick bounded up and clasped his hand over my mouth.

"I've told you, that kinda talk isn't good right now." I mumbled into his hand a reply but it was mumbled and sounded nothing like 'You never said that' "Wait, more than three times?" He took his hand off my mouth looking at me curiously.

"The men on the boat, they were his, he was on the other side of the river watching. Andddd, they were watching us on a cliff that night we were crossing the desert to Hamunaptra. Remember?" I asked him, focusing my attention on Rick and not noticing the look mystery man gave us.

"Ah, right. Forgot how good you remember things." He stated with a slight grimace. "Especially when said thing interests you..." He said with disdain. I scowled at him for that last comment, but hopefully no one took the real intention of his words right. I think I made him feel stupid also. He backed off and sat in the chair he was previously sitting in. "But she is right, who are you?"

"My name is Ardeth Bay." He replied smoothly. Ahh... a lovely name to go with a gorgeous man. Rick took it upon himself to introduce us all.

"Rick." He pointed to himself than to Evie. "That's Evelyn, her brother Jonathan. Henderson, Daniels. And my loud mouth sister Isabella of course."

"It's Bella Rick!" I snapped childishly back at him. He just rolled his eyes. Ardeth didn't acknowledge what Rick had told him, but he had absorbed the information all the same. Daniels was getting frantic.

"Can we focus here? Like you know how he gets himself fully regenerated?" Daniels said in a panicked tone. Henderson picked up for him in a much calmer manner while playing with his gun.

"By killin' everyone who opened that chest."

"And suckin' em' dry that's how!" Daniels finished.

"You really need to calm down Daniels." He glared at me. "Yeah that's really gonna' help us. Panic." I stated with a roll of my eyes. I leaned back on my hands which were braced on the table behind me. Giving me a leisurely look. It's funny how I could be so terrified one minute and than completely calm the next. I even annoy myself sometimes. I hadn't noticed Jonathan was messing with an old bow and arrow but Evie sure did.

"Jonathan would you stop playing with that!" She scolded lightly, he let it go and almost fell over, almost bringing a few things with him. Like a statue for example. She stopped pacing finally and she seemed hesitant to speak as she faced the Curator and Ardeth. "When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra he called me..." She took a quick deep breath. "Anck-su-namun." Ardeth glanced at the curator quickly. She seen the realization in their eyes and continued on. "And than just now in Mr. Burn's courters h-he tried to kiss me."

"It's because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was cursed, apparently even after three thousand years.."

"He's still in love with her." Ardeth finished. God what is wrong with me! The man practically made me fall over when he said the word love. Rick shot me a glare while shaking his head. I'm pretty sure he mouthed 'I told you before, don't even think about it!' I pretended like I hadn't saw.

"Yes, well that's very romantic but what has it got to do with me?" She questioned them, we were all interested. Should I tell them what he said to me? Ardeth's attention was focused on the curator as he leaned his hands onto the armrest of his chair, looking at him.

"Perhaps he will once again try and raise her from the dead." Ardeth stated rather than questioned. His tone was a bit fast paced.

"Yes..." The curator mumbled quietly in shock. "It appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." He said a bit louder. They both looked towards Evie now.

"Bad luck old mum." Jonathan stated.

"On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature." The curator had gotten up and was sounding out his epiphany. Ardeth was looking towards the ceiling.. towards the sky.

"We will need all the help we can get, his powers are growing." He hadn't stopped looking up at the ceiling so all of our gazes started to fallow his. In the window an eclipse was starting to happen, and fast..

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the lands of Egypt." Me and Jonathan stated at exactly the same time this time. We cast each other a weird look. We really did share the same thoughts sometimes.. it was getting a little scary... Two idiots... makes sense I suppose.

"Wait a minute.." Rick said moving closer to me. "He was nice with you too wasn't he Isabella?" The room was cascaded in darkness as he said this, only the fires as a light. Everyone glanced away from the eclipse to look towards the two of us.

"Well yeah.. he seemed to know me back in Hamunaptra too." I stated sheepishly.

"He what?" Rick stated startled. "What did he say to you?" He snapped at me, grabbing my arms.

"He didn't say anything.. he just.. well he did say something but you were there that time. Back in Hamunaptra he just called me a name that's all." I stated trying to move out of his grip. He wouldn't let me go, he was in protective brother mode.

"What did he call you?" Evie asked curiously. I looked around, I hadn't noticed all the focus was on us. Thanks Rick.

"Emuishere." I stated blinking slightly.

"Did he really?" Curator said in a flabbergasted tone. I glanced over at him, Rick's grip seemed to tighten, I didn't notice.

"Uhh.. Yeah, it means kitten right?" I said curiously, my eyebrows furrowing together. "I just figured he was a pervert." I stated calmly. Evie almost looked amused.

"Yes..." Ardeth breathed. "Emuishere.. was.." I almost laughed out loud, I don't think he had realized I had talked more after I stated that I thought it meant kitten. Meaning, I really don't think he knew he just agreed that the old mummy was a pervert.

"Imhotep's sister." Curator said in a curious tone... That wiped the smile off of my face? His sister? "And you say he treated you.. nicely?" he said hesitantly. I nodded my head and gulped down the bile that rose to my throat.

"How could that be.. she..." Ardeth started, the curator finished for him. Surprisingly he seemed stunned.

"She was against him.. when she found out what he had done...She was a great Priestess named after her cat like eyes and grace... Loved by many. She was exceptionally good friends with the Pharaoh's daughter.. and of course.. madly in love with one of the Medjai, the Pharaoh's body guards."

"I didn't need a background on her.. just wondering why he would call me that." I sighed in a exasperated tone.

"You must remind him of her... seems he is still fond of his sister after all this time as well." Ardeth spoke easily.

"Yeah, well I already have a brother, he can go crawl back into the dirt for all I care." I said with acid on my tongue. Rick finally released his hold on me with a grin.

"That's my sister." He stated in a proud tone.

* * *

Okay, I want to start off saying I'm REALLY sorry for any mistakes. It's really loud in my room right now because the fan is on high since it's such a warm day. So it's really, really hard for me to think straight and correct all the mistakes. I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, I told you I'd get this chapter out quicker(: And it has some nice Ardeth goodness. I want to let you know, that they're will be some Ardeth and Bella interaction coming up here soon. So that should be good lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!


	11. It's just not our night

When the conversation was said and done, Rick had to practically drag me out of the room away from Ardeth...got that sounded great on my tongue...even in my head... and okay..soo...practically dragging me was a little bit of an understatement. He literally had my arm in his grip and was dragging me alongside himself. I glanced back, my hair swirling out of my face to look at the beautiful man one more time before Rick pulled me out of sight. His eyes were on us, I seriously hopped he was only looking at me. Not everyone else...man was I a love struck girl.

The walk back was a blur, I was taking in the information we had just received...sooo... icky, dead, Mummy guy thought I was his long dead sister did he? That was just plain weird... I was finally pulled from my thoughts when we were back at the place we were staying. We were having a meeting of sorts...kinda dysfunctional meeting if you ask me.

"We have to stop him from regenerating." Evie spoke out as we all crowded together. I once again had my hood up over my head. I was plopped in a chair next to where Rick was standing, aka, slightly away from the group. Rick was looking out a window, watching the Eclipse of the sun like most people outside were.

"Who opened that chest?" I finished Evie's thought for her I think. Cause she had opened her mouth a second after I started talking and than closed it again. Though you'd think in the calm way I'd said it we weren't in terrible, life threatening, danger.

"Well there was me and Daniels here, oh and Burns of course..." He finished the last part with a small mutter. Not talking nearly as strong as he was before.

"And that Egyptologist fellow." Daniels cut in to finish for him. Rick slowly turned his head.

"What about my buddy Benni?" Rick questioned as I stared down at my shoes. Yes, shoes! Rick insisted I put them on. Better for running he said, or something along those lines anyway. Though, I was still in my classic white dress, and black cloak. I think I needed a better wardrobe. But hey, who am I to argue with what works for me, and looks good?

"Nahhh, he scrammed out of there before we opened the darn thing." Daniel's answered him.

"He was the smart one." Henderson mumbled.

"Cowardly...but smart." I agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds like Beni." Rick admitted in a 'I sooooo know that all too well' kinda tone. He walked towards them and I decided to get off my lazy ass and follow his direction. I stood up and walked towards the table they were sitting around. Leisurely standing near Evie. Evie glanced up at Rick.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the fort, before the creature can get to him." Jonathan was surprisingly quiet through out all of this. It was sort of erie. Rick looked determined as she said that, than again, when didn't he look determined? My brother was a man of action. To be honest, I think he was always prepared for a battle or something. And than there was me, scampering after him, not having a clue half the time about what I was doing. But that was me, do first, think last kind of girl...well most of the time anyway.

"Right, she stays here." He pointed to Evie and I immediately perked up. "You too, Isabella." His finger turned towards me and his eyes held no arguments in them...that wasn't going to stop them though. "You three, come with me." He said as he turned around. Of course referring to Henderson, Daniels, and Jonathan. And immediately they ALL came up with a no of some sorts.

"Not me." I heard Daniels say. But the rest was just an assortment of voices and words that I couldn't make out. Evie was protesting, I heard her. So I immediately started in on the tirade. Not even quite sure what I was saying. But I was arguing my point none the less. Rick had stopped, his back still towards us. My guess, he was frustrated. I couldn't hear anyone else, though I knew they were talking, but I was yelling my point, just like the rest of them.

"You can't just leave me here, I may be your sister bub! But you can't just boss me around, I'm old enough to make my own choices!" I didn't get very far, he had rounded on us and stalked towards Evie who had stepped from where she had previously been standing to be now holding her ground directly in front of him. He ended up pulling the same move he had on my early. He bent slightly...

"Evie! Wat-" And she was over his shoulder and he was stalking into her room.

"O'Connell, just what do you think you are doing? Jonathan! O'Connell! Jonathan!" She shrieked at him, he didn't say a word as he dropped her onto her bed and turned around and stalked out.

"Uh...sorry Evie...he's a bit tall!" That was the first time I spoke and he was being cowardly. Evie started to get up, saying something about cowardly. I figured she was talking to Jonathan. But Rick had already grabbed both doors and was starting to swing them shut. Evie was rushing towards him.

"You are not leaving me in here!" She cried as the doors shut and he locked them from the outside. He reached out, grabbed Daniels by his shirt and swung him around till he was on the opposite end he had originally been standing. Rick was in his face, and Daniels looked a bit frightened.

"This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out, and no one goes in. Right?" All the while Evie had been yelling from the other side of the door.

"Right." Daniels said right after him. Rick turned his head towards us, as did Daniels.

"Right?" He said again.

"Right." Henderson nodded while chewing. He dropped the key into Daniel's hand easily and turned away. He stalked forward towards the other doors, getting reading to leave.

"Come on Jonathan...you too Isabella." I was surprised. I was coming with? That's a shocker.

"You're letting her go with?" Henderson asked. Rick faltered for a moment and turned his head towards him. I'm afraid unless I tie her up she might find a way out of her room.

"And tying me up would leave me defenseless against big bad and ugly." I declared. Knowing where the rest of the conversation was going. Henderson and Daniels nodded. Seeing the point as I skipped after Rick.

"Come on Jonathan." I sing songed.

"I just thought...I could..you know..stay here..hold down the fort until-" he started, obviously trying to come up with a good enough excuse.

"Now!" Rick yelled at him from ahead of me, obviously loosing patience.

"Right..." I heard him mumble something else, but I couldn't tell what before he ran to catch up with us.

Rick lead us, and we followed quietly behind. He wasn't in that good of a mood. Though, I was simply happy to be included. Before long, we had stepped up to a doorway, and as I peeked out behind Rick's shoulder. I could see Beni. I instantly grew angry...god, I hated the little weasl. The room was a mess, and by the looks of things it was the Egyptologist guys room.

"Well, well, well. Let me guess, spring cleaning?" Rick asked Beni. He immediately made a run for it when Rick made himself known with saying that. Rick reached off to the side and grabbed the chair nearest us and chucked it at Beni, hitting him square in the back. The chair clattered away after it had hit its target and Beni went stumbling to the ground. A sound of pain, or fear... or both coming from his throat.

"Nice shot." Jonathan chimed.

"I second that." I said smirking. Jonathan shot me a smile.

"Aw, Beni, did you fall down?" Rick asked him while standing over him. He bent down and grabbed Beni by the front of his shirt and picked him up. "Here let me help you up." The slight change in Rick's voice was the only indication that he was picking up something heavier than a chair, or a female for that matter. Just a slight grunt in his tone I guess you could say. Though, it was only in the first part of the second sentence that came from his mouth. Once he had Beni on his feet, his voice once again, flowed with ease as he directed Beni and smashed his back up against the nearest wall. Still keeping his grip firm on the fronts of his shirt. Beni let out a squealing noise when he couldn't get loose.

"You came back from the desert with the new friend, didn't you Beni?" Rick's tone had gone to one as if he was speaking to a child...a child he wanted to kill..Whoa! That was morbid...but you get my point. His voice as a false, sickly sweet kind of tone.

"Weasel!" I snarled from behind Rick. Jonathan snorted.

"What friend? You are my only friend." Beni lied through his teeth..and badly. Rick turned and spun them and smashed Beni down onto a desk, leaning over him.

"What the hell you doin' with this creep, huh Beni? What's in it for you?" Rick angrily asked him. Beni was breathing hard, probably from pain..and fear.

"It is better to be in the right hand of the Devil, than in his path." I snorted.

"I'd rather take the fucker on." I muttered under my breath. Rick gave me a look over his shoulder and I held my hands up in mock surrender. Shrugging my shoulders lightly. Beni too gave me a quick look. Apparently, my mutters weren't as quiet as I thought.

"As long as I serve him, I am immune." Beni finished in a slight sneer. Like he was trying to rub it in Rick's face. Rick didn't care about the sneer, he cared about the information. He lifted Beni up off of the desk and flung him once again, into the nearest wall. Beni let out another pained noise as a few boxes and other assorted stuff toppled down on him.

"Immune from what?" Rick once again questioned. He mumbled something but neither Rick or I seemed to hear him.

"What did you say?" Rick asked.

"I don't wanna' tell you, you'll just hurt me some more." Beni said lightly. I snorted once again, pulling a knife out of my robes and started to pluck the sand from out of my fingernails while watching the scene unfold. Truth be told, I really wanted to be the one causing him pain..okay..maybe I'm a little morbid today. Must be all this drama.

Rick once again lifted him from where he had shoved him and was now moving towards the center of the room with him, I watched with interest and slowly moved forward.

"What are you looking for? And try not to lie to me." Rick said and than he was lifting him up. My eyes widened and so did Beni's. Rick was lifting him wayyyy too close to the ceiling fan swirling above them. Beni shrieked.

"The book! The black book they found in Hamunaptra. He wants it back, he said to me that it would be worth it's weight in gold!" Rick turned towards us and me and Jonathan moved next to Rick.

"What does he want the book for?" Jonathan asked.

"And again, no lies." I said lightly while putting my knife back into my pocket. Now this little visit was going somewhere.

"Oh come on... I don't know." He said looking at the three of us. Rick has started to lower him. But as soon as he said that, Beni was hiked back into the air again, dangerously close to the fan. Beni's voice went to a frantic tone as he yelled.

"Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life. But that's all, he just wants the book, I swear." he paused and than looked at Jonathan. "And your sister" Rick shook him. "But other than that!" He paused again. "He did mention something about you too." He said motioning towards me. Rick looked about ready to kill him at this point.

"That's disturbing." I said bluntly. And here I thought this whole situation couldn't get any weirder.. A scream echoed after me, proving to me that things could get a whole hell of a lot weirder...life looovvveedd to taunt me. We all turned towards the noise in shock. Beni took that time, thanks to the fact that Rick had lowered him onto his feet, to hit Rick in the gut. Rick let out a slight sound of pain, his breath was knocked out of him, and he was a little bit shocked.

"Hey! Get back here!" I cried as the little Weasel jumped out the window. We all moved towards the window to see a crowd parting..there was a body... a drained body laying on the ground and a cloaked figure standing slightly in front of it...Oh yeah, that was tall, creepy and dead...in.. the...distorted flesh. He kneeled down and it looked like he was grabbing something from the body...one of the jars... He turned his head towards us. Looking at us for a moment, next thing I knew he opened his mouth..wayy too much open to be normal and a huge swarm of bugs was headed straight for us. Rick and Jonathan quickly shut the window. And I took a small step backwards. I hated bugs... I could hear the shouts from outside..the bugs were swarming the people that had just sat idly by and stared.

"That's two down, two to go." Rick said in an 'of fuck' sort of tone as they locked the window.

"Yeah, than he'll be coming after Evie." Rick and Jonathan gave each other a look.

"Yeah.. I'd say we head back now. I said turning on my heel and rushing towards the door." The Mummy had a one up on us..and if we didn't get there first...

"Right!" Rick said as he ran after me. We ran, and we ran, and we ran. We stormed into the first room.. and I stumbled a bit...

"Oh that's Henderson..." I mumbled sickened...

"What's left of him." Jonathan said in a disgusted tone. I saw the kitty slinking around lightly. Trying to avoid the body. I picked it up quickly, kitty's are useful if he hasn't full regenerated I remembered. Rick gave me a nod, knowing what I had planned. We heard a start of yells. We turned towards the door and Rick waisted no time in kicking down the door. Ew! tall, and dead was kissing Evie! Poor girl... glad that wasn't me.

"Hey! Get your ugly face off of her!" He whipped around to see us, successfully taking his mouth off poor Evie.

"That's disgusting!" I yelled from slightly behind Rick. The mummy, who looked even more restored now.. thanks to Henderson's not so willing help started speaking in Ancient Egyptian. I jumped forward before he could cause any harm. Evie was rolling out of the bed from the other side, and quick.

"Look what I got!" I shouted at him with a grin. The kitty hissed in my hands. He yelled back at it, and than he was dust..err..sand, swirling sand all around the room. We all turned away, not trying to get suffocated with the sand. The kitty jumped from my arms and ran away the same time all the sand soared out the window and the shudders slammed shut behind him.

"Well that worked out nicely.." I mumbled turning to face forward once again. Evie came up from the side of the bed where she had rolled off. Her hair slightly in her face.

"You alright?" Rick and I asked at the same time. Rick looked a little..disheveled.

"Well..not sure.." Jonathan mumbled, thinking we were talking about him. Me and Rick slowly turned around to give him a 'what the fuck' look.

"Wasn't talking to you Jonathan...sorry." I mumbled out..not sounding sorry at all.

Once again, we were off, we had no time to loose at this point, and I was anxious to run into Ardeth as well.. I know, I know. I really needed to get over this. But hey, what's life threatening danger without a hot man to look at? Who's with me? Lord...I have gone crazy... We filled Evie in with all that had happened with Beni while we drove to the museum, and we ran into Daniels and had to fill him in as well and bring him along. I rushed out of the car. Not using a door mind you. And I was the first one up the steps. Everyone else ran in after me. At the entrance we met up with the guy I still didn't know, and Ardeth...oh man had I been spot on knowing we'd meet up with them here! I glanced at him as I slowed to a stop. Waiting for everyone to catch up. His eyes scanned over everyone and than to me standing before him. He gave us all as light nod and than we were inside Evie was speaking quickly.

"According to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead."

"We got that part, obviously." I told her while quickly walking up the stairs ahead of her, and behind Ardeth, and old dude. That's what I'm calling him now. Get over it. I could feel Rick's scowl bore into my back. But I paid it no mind, and Evie paid me no mind. I think she was used to my sarcastic remarks by now. Which was probably a good thing.

"Until now, it was a myth I was unwilling to believe." Evie stated as we got to the top of the first long set of stairs leading to a different floor.

"Believe it sister, that's what brought our buddy back to life." Rick stated simply.

"Sadly." I added in with a huff as we started up the next flight of stairs.

"Yes, and I'm thinking that if the black book can bring people to life, than-" Rick cut her off.

"Maybe the gold book can kill him." He stated, catching on with the plan.

"That's the myth." I added in. Seriously hoping it would work.

"We just have to find out where the gold book is hidden." Evie stated.

"Why do I get a feeling it won't be easy?" Rick nudged me in the back, he was much closer to me now. Practically breathing down my neck.

"Positive thoughts Isabella... Positive thoughts." He scolded lightly.

"Right. Positive thoughts, I'll get right on that." We all stopped...we could hear faint chanting. "I think it's too soon for those positive thoughts Rick." I stated as Evelyn moved forward towards the window to check what was going on. I backed up a step and my back hit something solid. I jumped a bit, startled. I felt very warm hands descend onto my shoulders and I slightly turned my head... I had bumped into Ardeth. And my heart was hammering wildly into my chest. First from being startled...second...to be so close to him once more. He moved me forward, and I had no choice but to be lead towards the window by him. Not that I was complaining. Rick did give me a very cold look though. But we were all more focused on what was going on outside to really notice.

There was a swarm of people heading towards the building... And they were all chanting his name..this was sooo not good.

"Last but not least... my favorite plague." Jonathan stated sourly.

"Boils and sores...lovely." I muttered out loud enough for everyone to hear. I was still in front of Ardeth, I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he looked out at the same thing I was looking at.

"They have become his slaves. And so it has begun, the beginning of the end." I shuddered at his words..yeah... lovely.

"Yeah Rick, wayyyyy too early for those positive thoughts. Ask me to try again tomorrow, alright?" I managed to choke out sarcastically.

"You are really not helping me with her." Rick muttered out at Ardeth, giving him a sideways glance. It would have amused me, was I not so worried. I slightly felt Ardeth's hands grow tighter on my shoulders. But I didn't put a lot of thought into it surprisingly.

"It's not the beginning of the end yet..come on!" Evie declared and moved away from the window. We all followed after her at an even quicker pace this time. We all ended up huddled against a piece of stone. Evie and myself and old dude were busy reading it. Rick was standing off to the far side, looking slightly nervous. Ardeth was watching the front doors, we could hear them banging against it, trying to get in. Jonathan was standing behind Evie, hovering. Hoping we would finish this faster.

"According to Bembridge scholars. The book of Amun Ra was located in the statue of Anubis." She announced.

"That's where we found the black book." Daniels told her.

"Exactly." I muttered looking over Evie's shoulder slightly. Re-reading anything she was. Two sets of eyes, wayy better than one.

"Seems the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken." Jonathan said lightly.

"Yes, they mixed the books up... mixed up where the books were buried...soo.." Evie was getting excited again. I could tell, she loved discovering new information. And my guess, proving people wrong. Not that I could blame her. I loved it too. "So if the black book is in the statue of Anubis, than the gold book must be inside..." She trailed off right as the door smashed open. I shrieked and whirled around. Rushing to the railing to look over. Screw reading. I couldn't focus! Rick and Daniels were now looking over the railing with me and Ardeth as the mob swarmed in.

"Come on Evie faster!" Jonathan said getting closer to her.

"Patience is a virtue..." Evie sing songed in a completely serious tone as she kept on reading.

"Not right now it isn't." Me and Rick told her in a surprisingly low tone. Trying not to draw too much attention to where we were.

"Uhhh...I think I'll go get the car started..." And with that Jonathan was off and running...

"I think I'll join him.." I muttered trying to saunter away. I felt two hands on either elbow pulling me back.

"Oh no you don't." I heard Rick mutter. I was dragged backwards away from my escape by Rick AND Ardeth, though he didn't say anything. Rick muttered a thanks at him. "You don't leave my side." Rick stared down at me. I nodded and he lightly shoved me towards Ardeth. Which I found surprising. Ardeth steadied my form with ease.

"Thanks." I muttered grumpily. I think he smirked at me, but I couldn't be sure. He was too serious right now.

"Ah hah! I got it!" Evie started. "The golden book of Amun Ra is at Hamunaptra in the statue of Horus!" She declared moving away from the large stone excitedly. "Take that Bembridge scholars!" I laughed, I couldn't help it.. I laughed hard.

"Not time for hysterics sis!" Rick yelled as he grabbed Evie's arm. "Grab her!" He yelled at Ardeth as he started to run with Evie, Daniels was wayyy ahead of him. Ardeth grabbed my arm and started dragging me off after them. And man were we running! We got outside, and I looked sideways and saw Beni, he was yelling for Imhotep.

"Shut it you stupid Weasel!" I went to move towards him, to shut that big mouth of his. But Ardeth yanked me back towards him. I looked at him slightly startled.

"Now is not the time." He spoke evenly.. He had a point. I nodded.

"Yeah.." I muttered as he quickly picked me up and placed me in the car as if I weighed nothing to him. He quickly jumped in after me to join everyone else. Rick was standing up as was I, he pointed at Beni angrily.

"You're gonna' get yours Beni! You hear me! You're gonna' get yours!" Rick was pissed! And frankly, so was I.

"That's if I don't kill you first!" I snarled in rage at him. Knowing perfectly well he could hear me. We weren't far away enough yet for him not to. I felt too hands descend on my waist and I was pulled down into Ardeth's lap. He was probably worried I'd jump out of the car, into the mob to prove my threat. I wasn't gonna', but he didnt' have to know that...as long as he kept touching me. I blushed crimson when he settled my back against his chest. But I tried not to think too much of it. There wasn't enough room for me in the car, where else was I gonna' sit?

We drove fast away from the running mob, not slowly down for anything. I was fearful of what lay beyond the next corner, and I had every right to be afraid. Half way down an alley the car lurched to a stop. I would have flung forward had there not been Ardeth's hands keeping a tight hold of my waist the hold drive. And for that, I was thankful. I didn't need the headache of smashing into anything. Ahead of us.. was another swarm of people..god..damn it! It was just not our night!

"Not good." I mumbled out as we all sat there looking at the mob of mindless people. My mind caught up with me. "Hit the gas!" Rick came out of it first, and his foot slammed down on Jonathan's and the car sped forward. Jonathan yelled out in slight pain and shock and than we were smashing into people.

"Hang on!" Rick yelled out and I shrunk back against Ardeth as his arms fully wrapped around me. I was thankful for the slight twinge of comfort that entered my body. Funny thing was, I didn't know a thing about this man except he was a Medjai, and that his name was Ardeth Bay. And yet, I felt safe with him. They overwhelmed us in seconds, and Ardeth has no choice but to release me. I leaned against him and than lifted my feet, knocking one off the side of the car with a swift and hard kick not caring who saw up my dress. We were all tossing them off the best we good while Jonathan drove. It was pure madness.

Rick, myself, and Ardeth were either partially standing, or completely standing. Ardeth punched a guy directly in the face and he fell off the back of the car. Evie japed one in the boil, which popped painfully...I found it disgusting.

"Ew!" I exclaimed, but Ardeth grabbed the back of my head and turned me back towards the fight. I immediately clocked a guy in the face, throwing him off the side "Get out of here!" I snarled.

"O'Connell! O'Connell!" I heard yelling behind me and I swiveled enough to see some of them grab Henderson and jump off with him. Rick saw too. My stomach lurched...oh no... But the car kept going. I felt so guilty...I heard gun fire, lots of it..and than none...I grimaced.

We kept on struggling with them, till finally the car crashed into something and they overwhelmed us again. Ardeth grabbed my hand and lept out of the car. Towing me near Rick, he too had Evie by the hand, torch in other. He shoved her away from him and swung the torch at them, trying his best to keep the mob back.

"Go, go, go, go." he yelled frantically at her, I went to go help Rick, but Ardeth was having none of that. He practically lifted me off my feet when he let go of my hand and grabbed my waist tossing me in front of him. A clear sign to keep moving. But it was no use.. we were surrounded. And we could all see that now... Rick was slowly backing up, getting closer to us until he stood with us. I was thankful for that. Not being near him in life threatening danger was way too difficult for me. The crowd didn't pursue us, they just created a sort of barrier to keep us in..and than the chanting started again as we all huddled together.

"Imhotep...Imhotep...Imhotep..."

"God I'd wish they'd shut up." I choked out, before swallowing hard. By this point, we pretty much all had weapons drawn..though my nerves kicked up higher when the crowd parted and he walked through.. Oh yeah..fully regenerated...

"It's the creature." The old guy said. "He is fully regenerated." He voiced my thoughts.

"Not good.." I squeaked once again.

"Shut up, Isabella." Rick managed to say. My throat felt way too dry. He walked forward a bit more, Beni trailing behind him. He started speaking, and surprisingly.. I understood..most of it anyway. Though my mind didn't want to keep up with it... wayyy too excitable right now.

"Come with me, my princess." Beni started translating for him. "It is time to make you mine, forever."

"For all eternity, idiot." Evie snapped at him. Imhotep spoke some more before holding out his hand.

"Take my hand, and I will spare your friends." Ardeth glanced at me, than the old guy. Rick was making disbelieving noises...

"Got any bright ideas?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'." Rick muttered, getting a better grip on the torch that he was holding like a baseball bat.

"Better think fast, 'cause if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after." Rick looked at her in disbelief.

"Evie..no.." Imhotep's eyes landed on me. He seemed to remember I was there as Evelyn moved forward. He spoke a quick phrase... one I DID catch.

"Her too." Beni said lightly, nodding towards me.

"Not in this life time." I snarled.

"Don't tempt anyone, Bella." Jonathan said nervously.

"No." Rick finally said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at him. Evie was now at his side, and she quickly jumped into action.

"Don't!" She said frantically.

"No!" Ardeth moved forward and grabbed Rick's hand that was holding the gun.

"He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual." Evie spoke to him, trying to calm him down.

"She's right." Ardeth said. "Live today, fight tomorrow." He said it in a very determined tone, his accent lacing his words. Trying hard to convince him to listen to him.

"Rick..please..listen to them." I said stepping up next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder gently, trying to reassure him. "We'll get her back.." I think I was trying to convince myself as well. I glanced at Rick, not paying attention to anyone else. His swollowed hard, focusing his attention on Imhotep.

"I'll be seeing you again." He said slowly, mouthing the words carefully to try and get his point across. He even pointed the torch at him. Imhotep's smirk never left his face, but his eyes did stray to me, he said another quick sentence, Beni translated.

"I'll see you soon...Emuishere." Rick looked ready to kill. Both myself and Ardeth held him back. Imhotep turned away, stearing Evelyn with him as she tried to look back at us.

"Evelyn." Rick tried to surge forward again in desperation. But Ardeth held him back, Rick had dislodged me, making me stumble slightly. Beni came forward and pulled the puzzle box that was actually a key away from Jonathan.

"Hey that's mine!" Jonathan tried desperately. But Beni just backed away.

"Thank you." He said all smug. I moved towards him and he yelped and ran after Imhotep. Imhotep yelled something in the crowd... 'Kill the men! Leave the girl!' My eyes widened. He wanted me alive! So what he could find me after he killed Evie and got his dead girlfriend back, and we'd be what, one big happy family?

"No!" Evelyn and I both shouted.

"Let go of me!" Evie echoed after that.

"Goodbye my friends." Beni chimed.

"Com here!" Rick snarled at him but Beni scampered off fully this time. Rick got into a stance, preparing to defend as I started to shake. He glanced down and I followed his gaze. He tossed the torch at the crowd and bent down and opened the manhole that led to the sewers. I surged forward, helping him move it. Not that he needed help.

"Come on!" Rick gestured to Jonathan before grabbing a hold of him.

"What about my sister?" Jonathan asked weakly.

"We'll get her back!" Rick yelled at him and shoved him down the hole. Jonathan yelled but was out of sight. He grabbed onto Ardeth's cloak and dragged him towards him. "You next! And catch Isabella when she comes down!" He said quickly. The old dude was slicing through people by now, but I didn't have a long time to look at it before Rick grabbed me roughly and shoved me down. I let out a startled cry as I fell. But thankfully I felt too arms grab me and secure my landing. How he managed to catch me in pitch black...I'll never know.

"Thank you..." I breathed as we moved out of the way for Rick and the old guy.

"You're welcome." I looked up at the hole where Rick was still poised, I think he was talking to the old guy.

"Go!" I heard him yell, he was planning to sacrifice himself. "Go!" And than Rick jumped down, and we all took off running into the dark. Getting far away from the mass of people as we possibly could. This really...and truly...wasn't our night at all..

* * *

Happy Holidays everyone! An update! I apologize for any spelling mistakes and just plain mistakes as always. It's about twenty minutes till six in the morning..and I haven't been to sleep yet. I wanted to get this update to everyone so you would all know that YES I am continuing all of my stories! Sorry I was on a sort of hiatus for a while. Things got super busy! But I am back now, and I will be updating all of my stories! And remember, you can always send me ideas for a story if you have any. It might help if I have writers block on any of them hehe. But I really do hope you like this chapter even though I'm a bit rusty, I know it was pretty eventful, and it's a longer chapter than most. But I thought you guys deserved a longer chapter after such a long wait! I also thought about all the deleted scenes of this movie that aren't in the regular version..and I thought about adding them in.. but I decided this far in the story it was pointless. :P Well, Happy Holidays everyone! And be looking for updates on all of my other stories as well. Very soon I might add! Read and Review! (:


	12. Affectionate Gestures

After running for a little while Rick picked me up and carried me piggy back through the tunnels. It didn't take long for my adrenaline to wear off and for me to slip into unconsciousness on his back. His footsteps gently lulling me into sleep.

"Out like a light, poor girl, hasn't slept much this trip has she?" Jonathan asked walking next to Rick. Rick shook his head.

"Too much excitement." He bit out sarcastically as he groaned, lightly shifting my weight. I was light, yes, but he was sore and tired from all the fighting from earlier.

"I could take her." Ardeth said after a moment, his eyes carefully observing Rick's form and my sleeping one. Rick lifted his head to look at him. It was the first statement the Medjai had said in a while. He finally nodded and carefully managed to get my limp form onto Ardeth's back. He hooked his hands under my thighs to keep me balanced while I leaned against him, he was slightly hunched over so that I wouldn't fall backwards.

"Thanks." Rick stated while rubbing his sore shoulder blades. He had held them in one place for far too long when carrying me. Rick was quiet after a moment, and Jonathan surprisingly took this as a time not to talk. "She has a thing for you, you know." Rick stated after a moment. Both Ardeth and Jonathan looked up to see what he was talking about. Rick's eyes were trained on me and Ardeth and the way I slept soundly against him.

"A thing?" Jonathan asked sarcastically. "More like she's drooled over the man ever since she saw him." He laughed softly at the mental images that sprung into mind. He paled quickly and his eyes widened. He quickly glanced at both of them. "Don't tell her I told you that! She'd kill me!" Rick laughed.

"Damn right she would." He beamed at me, though I wasn't awake to see it.

"She is alone?" Ardeth asked, his interest spiking. Rick looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, besides you, she hasn't ever really been interested in anyone before." Ardeth gripped my thighs tighter as they continued walking. "So if you like her back. You better treat her good!" He said sternly. "I would say stay away from her.. but she'd probably kill me too." He said after a moment. I would have been amused to see how light-hearted the conversation had gotten, even though everyone was fearing the worst, and worrying about Evie.

"Don't let her drink, either!" Jonathan piped up. I groaned in my sleep and turned my head the other way.

"Would you fuck heads shut up?" I asked groggily as I snuggled my face closer to whatever smelled so damn good. I heard laughter but I slipped back into unconsciousness after a moment.

"Quite a vocabulary." Ardeth said amused. Rick gave him a look.

"You have no idea..." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "She'll drive you crazy on her best days.. and watch her temper..." Ardeth smiled to himself.

"She's.. amusing." He said after a moment of silence.

"I'll say, you haven't wanted to let go of her when you've gotten her in your grasp." Jonathan laughed lightly. Rick shot him a look that clearly said to shut up. He regarded Ardeth slowly when he turned his head to face him.

"You'd be good for her. If you want her that is." I would have been angered hearing this conversation. It was like he was selling me off! Rick raised his eyebrows, obviously awaiting a confirmation to see if he did want me or not. Which I would have found crude and hit him. But I would have been curious as well to be honest.

"I do. I have wanted her since I first laid eyes on her." He stated honestly. Again, his rough hands gripped harder on the backs of my thighs. As if he was worried someone was gonna' steal me away from his grasp. A possessive gleam entered his eyes, and the muscle in his jaw ticked lightly.

"Well if we survive this.. you can have her." Rick stated with a wave of his hand. Jonathan laughed at him.

"So nice to give your baby sister away." He paused than grinned. "Speaking of baby sisters..." He said after a moment. Rick pointed at Jonathan quickly.

"Shut it." He stated, knowing where he was going with that sentence.

"Alright, alright. Won't say a word." Jonathan said in an amused and mischievous tone. The rest of the trip was made in silence. By the time I awoke the sun was streaming on my face and I could hear that we were in a car. I slowly cracked my eyes open and groaned. Rick must have heard me from in front of me.

"Well good morning, sleepy head." He said teasingly. I cracked my eyes open all the way and glared at him. He just laughed and turned back around. I shifted lightly and noticed I was laying on something. My eyes widened... black robes.. not my own.. only other person who wears them is.. oh god. I snapped up really fast. My hair swaying wildly around me. I turned my head to see Ardeth looking at me curiously.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out without thinking. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"No need to be bashful old girl. He carried you most of last night." I couldn't stop it.. I wish I could have.. but I couldn't. The blush just raged on my checks and spread down my neck.

"Oh look, she's blushing!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Why you little!" I yelled and launched forward. Not caring we were in a moving vehicle and attacking him wasn't a good idea. Jonathan squealed like a girl and Rick tried to push me back. But all together it was the arms that wrapped around my waist and pulled me back that got me to stop. I mean, I really just froze. He did the same thing last night, but that was in a 'I think we're gonna' die' kind of attitude, so it hadn't really registered.. god what this man did to me.

"We're here?" Ardeth questioned lightly as we pulled to a stop.

"Yeah." Rick stated easily as he got out, Jonathan followed after. But as I moved to get out, Ardeth held me back. Rick looked back at us and just gave Ardeth a tense nod. I was confused, my brother was willingly leaving me alone with the guy he told me not to even think about? What had I missed while I had been sleeping?

"Your brother wishes for us to stay here." He told me, I slowly sat back down. Setting into the seat next to him. I fixed my robes lightly, pulling up the hood to try and block the hot sun from hitting my skin.

"And what my brother wants, he gets." I said lightly, a little grumpy this morning.

"Your brother seems to care for you very much." I nodded my head. It felt weird having an actually normal conversation with this guy, seeing as how most of the time we were running from things trying to kill us. This time, we were waiting to hunt down said thing to try and kill us. But still, weird.

"Yeah, he means well. He just gets a little over protective." I said in an offhand comment.

"He's protecting you until you get a husband." Ardeth said bluntly. I choked. He sounded way too comfortable talking about that.

"Uhh.. yeah. I guess." I said recovering after a moment.

"You seem to not like that subject." He said in what I guessed was small amusement at my expense.

"I've just never given it much thought.." I said trailing off lightly. He smiled lightly at me, the intensity of his gaze melted my insides into goo. My heart warmed at the sight. Man, I wish he'd smile more. Maybe after we weren't fighting for the sake of the world he'd be able to. If he stayed around longer that is. The pain that surged through my heart at that statement annoyed me. I really didn't like that thought.

"You should start giving it thought." He said easily, as if this was the most comfortable thing in the world to talk about. My eyes widened as I looked at him, my mouth opened and then closed. His eyes were smoldering as they looked me over and I couldn't help but shift nervously. He followed the movement carefully with his eyes. Did that mean, what I thought it meant? Or was I seriously too far into my little love fantasy with him that I was imagining things?

Before I could comment any further Rick gestured to us from where he was standing and I quickly hurried out of the car, not that I wanted to be away from Ardeth, I was just a little flustered and I was pretty dang sure I had just imagined that conversation. But the way he hovered behind me as he too got out of the car, I was starting to think that it had actually happened.

"Nice chat you two?" Jonathan asked before winking, I just glared at him and made a quick lunge for him again. He did a very unmanly yell as he jumped back away from me, I snorted and Rick just shook his head.

"Come on kids, play nice, we have to save Evie remember?" I went calm at that, he was right. Evie was the priority here. Rick lead us up a slight hill, he was in the front, Jonathan was behind him, I trailed behind him, my sandals scuffing along in the sand, and Ardeth was so close behind me I could practically feel his breath on my neck. Oddly having him this close was comforting, I felt safer, like there wasn't a three thousand-year old mummy waiting out there waiting to destroy the world and make me his sister.

"Morning Winston! Uh, a word?" Rick yelled. Oh, we were here to visit Winston?

"We're taking a plane?" I asked in a hushed whisper. Rick just shot me a look and nodded. Clearly he wanted me to leave the talking up to him. When we got up to Winston, the sun was high in the sky and I pulled my hood up further over my face hoping to hide my skin from its harsh rays.

"So what's your problem got to do with his Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" Winston asked while drinking some tea.

"Not a damn thing." Rick told him honestly. Slightly shaking his head for emphasis. Winston quickly set his tea-cup on its plate and practically shoved it aside, the dishes clanked noisily. Now he was excited, I smiled lightly and tilted my head down slightly to hide it.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked, his voice was eager and very pleased.

"You probably won't live through it." Rick once again told him honestly, his tone very calm and neutral.

"By Jove, do you really think so?" I never understood this man.

"Well, everybody else we've bumped into has died, so why not you?" Jonathan answered in the calm tone Rick was using. I snorted lightly and Rick shot me a look.

"What's the uh- what's the challenge then?" He asked standing up, I shuffled lightly from my standing position next to Ardeth.

"Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy, save the world." Rick said evenly.

"You know, same old same old." I said nonchalantly with a slight shrug of my shoulders. Ardeth moved his arm up to slightly rest on my upper back. It made me tense up and turn to look at him. He didn't say anything, his eyes just bore intently into mine.

"Oh!" Winston laughed heartedly. "Winston Havelock at your service, sir!" He saluted Rick and laughed some more. He was very pleased at these turn events, and I gotta' say, at least one of us was.

It didn't take too long before we were ready to take flight, the plane only sat two, so that left a very odd question about where the other three of us would sit.

"No Bella, you cannot ride on one of the wings of the plane! You're sitting in a seat, that's final!" Rick told me with a final tone while leading me towards the plane.

"But Rick, that doesn't make any sense!" He scoffed and shot me a look as he turned me back around to face him.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"You're too heavy to be on the wings of the plane along with these two!" I gestured towards Ardeth and Jonathan.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Rick asked while raising his eyebrow, I couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"You certainly way a lot more than I do." Rick let out a big breath of air through his nose, obviously trying to calm down his nerves. He shot a look at Ardeth.

"Remember what we talked about last night?" He asked him. Ardeth just nodded his head once, showing that he did.

"Take care of her, and please don't let her fall off the goddamn plane." And without another word, Rick just shoved me right into Ardeth's arms. My feet didn't agree with that motion and decided to get tangled up with one another. Ardeth however, caught me easily. His hands moved over me possessively as they pulled me tightly against his body, sending a rather noticeable blush spreading up from my neck to my cheeks.

"Wait, what did you two talk about?" I said panicked. I sat up straight and tried to wrestle myself out of Ardeth's grip. "Dammit Rick, what did you tell him?!" I shouted in outrage. Ardeth just chuckled behind me and kept me close to his very warm body. Even he wouldn't tell me what they had talked about, it was seriously frustrating, and I was very, very worried. Maybe that was the reason behind Ardeth's sudden affectionate gestures. Rick fucking told him I liked him, oh god dammit. Cue the eternal embarrassment.

Before I knew it, I found myself clinging to the wing of the plane, a little ways away from me, Ardeth too clung to that same wing. Jonathan was on the other one, we were of course strapped down to it, but that didn't make it any less frightening. But as far as I was concerned, this was a bunch of good fun, I couldn't help the smile that kept spreading across my face, despite our dire circumstances. I glanced up at Rick who was sitting in the second seat of the plane, the machine gun in front of him.

He suddenly whistled noisily and gestured at Jonathan's side of the plane, I could hardly hear them over the wind.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I bloody look alright?!" Jonathan yelled back and I couldn't help but fully laugh this time.

This time Rick turned to us, both Ardeth and I were grinning wildly and laughing, we were having a very, very good time over on this side of the plane.

"How ya' doing?" He asked us with a grin, he could already see the slightly smiles on our faces.

"This is hilariously frightening!" I yelled back. Rick just laughed at me. "Now might be a good time to tell me what you and Ardeth talked about though!" I yelled once again. Rick laughed some more.

"Why are you so worried? It's not like I gave you to the man or something!" This seemed to amuse Rick even more and I tried my best to shoot him a look.

"Why is it that I don't believe you right now?!" I could almost feel his smugness behind me.

"That wouldn't be a very brotherly thing to do!"

"RICK!" I yelled in outrage, but the conversation was quickly cut off. Coming towards us was a lot, and I mean a lot of airborne sand. There was no way that was natural right now.

"See that?" Winston yelled. "I've never seen one so big!" He obviously was not clued into the fact that, that was very much the work of a three thousand-year old dead guy.

"Never?" Rick yelled back at him.

"No!" He responded.

"Rick it's him, I can tell!" I shouted. I assumed he nodded or something.

A few seconds later, that's when all hell broke loose. I could hear the sound of something further behind us, but I couldn't turn to see it. All I heard was Rick's voice confirming that it was obviously something not good.

"Oh my god. Hey Winston, pedal faster!" Oh god.

"Rick, what is it?!" I cried out.

"Brace yourself!" he answered in return, I clung on tighter to the plane, my knuckles turning white. I glanced to my side to see Ardeth looking at me.

"You'll be safe." He confirmed. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Hang on men!" Winston cried out as he lurched the plane downward. I couldn't help the shriek that tore from my throat, and from the sounds of it, I was not the only one yelling. All of the men were also yelling as the wall of sand chased closely behind us. Oh god, this was not going to end good at all.

I heard gunfire over my shoulder and Rick's shouting and I wish I was able to do something to help the situation.

A roar is what greeted that thought, my spine tense, and my body trembled. That's when the sand engulfed us. I quickly shoved my head down against the wing of the plane, holding my breath and shutting my eyes tightly trying to block any of it from entering my air passages.

I could hear Jonathan and Ardeth yelling I think. Winston's voice also broke out from the chaos as the plane flipped upside down.

"Here I come laddies!" He yelled in happiness, if the situation wasn't so life threatening, I probably would have laughed at how happy he was in this situation, but all I could think about was that we were obviously all going to die. God dammit, that wasn't fair, I hadn't even got to kiss Ardeth yet. I let out a string of curses, barely coherent with all the sand flying around.

Suddenly however the sand fell away from the plane, leaving us spluttering in the sky. What in the world had happened? I glanced up lightly, there was no way that my prayers were answered about a kiss with a Medjai.. Or was it? Maybe our luck wasn't so bad?

The engine sputtered again, making a terrible sound, and that thought was quickly thrown out of the window. Right, we caused the end of the world, why the heck would our luck get better now? I braced myself for the impending impact of the crash as best as I could, this was obviously going to hurt.

And hurt it did, I cried out as the plane broke apart. Rick seemed to be okay, I could hear him grunting and stumbling around, but I didn't dare move. My body ached everywhere, I think even my hair hurt.

Hands suddenly found my body, but they were too a little shaky as they slowly helped un-strap me from the airplane.

"Are you okay?" Ardeth breathed next to me as he helped pull my body up a little. His own body wasn't steady and it wavered as I leaned against him.

"I think" I coughed some sand out of my mouth. "I think I'm okay." I breathed back, and he nodded as he lightly stroked my hair, untangling some of the strands in between his fingers in a loving gesture that had my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

"Excuse me!" Jonathan yelled, he sighed as he grunted a bit. "A little help would be useful." His voice started to go up in pitch. "If it's not too much trouble!" He screamed at us. I snorted.

"Nice to hear you're alive." I said evenly. He scoffed.

"Hurry it up!" He snapped back.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Rick responded before stumbling his way over to him to un-strap him. Ardeth helped steady me before walking back over to the plane where Rick had been seated. I watched his strong body move as he pulled the machine gun free of the plane. His eyes gazed over it as he checked it out, making sure none of it had been broken in the crash as well as getting familiar with it.

"New toy?" I mused. He looked over at me and smirked.

"It will be helpful." He said evenly, and I nodded my head. I quickly put my hands down onto my thighs, making sure I still had the weapons strapped there before nodding. I glanced up to see Ardeth with his eyebrows raised.

"A girl should never be unprepared." I said evenly with a shrug of my shoulders, that seemed to amuse him. His eyes glinted with something I was not used to seeing towards me and it made me shift nervously. Rick's voice broke me out of my internal musings which was really just me calling myself an idiot about two hundred times and cursing my horrible lack of experience when dealing with someone I liked.

"Winston! Hey, Winston!" Rick yelled and my eyes immediately turned away from Ardeth to look at my brother. He went quiet and he knelt down to where Winston had been seated, Jonathan right behind him not saying at thing. I sighed.

"Seems the old man got what he wanted." I muttered lightly. Suddenly the plane creaked and lurched downwards, it startled Jonathan and Rick and Jonathan had to pull Rick quickly away as Ardeth grabbed me and started moving me far away from the plane.

"Quicksand, it's quicksand!" Ardeth yelled. He held tightly onto my arm as we sprinted far away from the plane so that we wouldn't get pulled down along with it. We all turned to watch as the plane sunk from few, Ardeth had me tucked into one arm and his gun resting up on his shoulder in the other arm.

Rick saluted the disappearing plane and I let out a slow calm breath. Rick reached down and grabbed his bag and moved away from the sight, tapping Jonathan on the chest lightly to get him to follow.

"Bella." He said quietly and Ardeth immediately pulled us forward after him, his hand, not letting go of mine. It was strange, having someone other than my brother try to take care of me. I definitely wasn't used to it, but it was something I surely wasn't complaining about. Today, was going to be a very long day, and I had no idea if I was going to make it out alive, so if a very, very hot man wanted to touch me, who was I to say no?

* * *

Okay, so, I'm really nervous about releasing this chapter. I'm extremely tired and I wrote it all out really fast so that I could just publish it for you guys since it has been such a long time since I've updated my stories. I'm completely rusty at this whole writing thing, and even worse at remembering all the ideas I had for my stories. But I'm trying for you lovely readers because I really don't want to leave you hanging. So, as horrible as I find this chapter to be, I really hope you all enjoy it at least. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! **Read and Review! **I'm so nervous about releasing this chapter! Ahhhh! I'm super sorry if it sucks.


End file.
